Random Skype Conversations
by conover7283
Summary: Random Skype conversations started between Sadie Breezy, L. Lawliet-Rue Ryuzaki, Lil Mexican, and I. We added ArTysToLe for number two. We do these every once in a while, and they are quite fun!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Alright, this is one of the weirdest things you'll ever read. It's a Skype conversation between Sadie Breezy, L. Lawliet-Rue Ryuzaki, and I. I am adam, and Betsy is Lil Mexican. (She will kill us when she reads this.)**

**Enjoy and be… completely fucking confused.**

[10/1/2012 10:45:10 PM] adam: Dude, I have F's FUCK. OFF.

[10/1/2012 10:45:13 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: YOU PERVERTED 12 YEAR OLD

[10/1/2012 10:45:38 PM] L. Lawliet: What?

[10/1/2012 10:45:39 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I got all A's and one C (insert awesome face here)

[10/1/2012 10:45:48 PM] L. Lawliet: I'm innocent!

[10/1/2012 10:45:59 PM] L. Lawliet: *Cough* Not *Cough*

[10/1/2012 10:46:01 PM] adam: I've got all A's... And two F's

[10/1/2012 10:46:03 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: INNOCENT PERCY'S ASS

[10/1/2012 10:46:11 PM] L. Lawliet: Wrong!

[10/1/2012 10:46:16 PM] adam: ...HAHAHAHAHA!

[10/1/2012 10:46:19 PM] L. Lawliet: It's Chaos' ass!

[10/1/2012 10:46:25 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Oh gods...

[10/1/2012 10:46:29 PM] L. Lawliet: :)

[10/1/2012 10:46:32 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: APHRODITE'S ASS

[10/1/2012 10:46:37 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: just saying

[10/1/2012 10:46:39 PM] adam: ...

[10/1/2012 10:46:41 PM] L. Lawliet: O.o

[10/1/2012 10:46:49 PM] L. Lawliet: I think we broke Adam.

[10/1/2012 10:46:54 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: You know it's true tho!

[10/1/2012 10:47:02 PM] adam: ...

[10/1/2012 10:47:22 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: [awesome face here]

[10/1/2012 10:47:23 PM] L. Lawliet: We did...

[10/1/2012 10:47:31 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: HIGH FIVE

[10/1/2012 10:47:32 PM] adam: ... You two...

[10/1/2012 10:47:39 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: What?

[10/1/2012 10:47:41 PM] L. Lawliet: I think I know something to break him out of it!

[10/1/2012 10:47:42 PM] adam: ...Need theoropy...

[10/1/2012 10:47:50 PM] L. Lawliet: THROWWWWW THEEE CHEEESSSSSEEEEEE!

[10/1/2012 10:47:52 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: NOO IM SANE

[10/1/2012 10:47:57 PM] adam: therapy! Fuck!

[10/1/2012 10:47:57 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: CHEEEESSSEEEE

[10/1/2012 10:47:58 PM] L. Lawliet: I'm not!

[10/1/2012 10:48:07 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: IM SANE

[10/1/2012 10:48:09 PM] adam: I lost my sanity years ago.

[10/1/2012 10:48:28 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Around the same time Aphrodite lost her virginity?

[10/1/2012 10:48:30 PM] L. Lawliet: I lost my sanity when I was born and flew out of the window,

[10/1/2012 10:48:33 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I had to...

[10/1/2012 10:48:43 PM] adam: I'm not that old...

[10/1/2012 10:48:46 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: LIES

[10/1/2012 10:48:58 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Why am I laughing?

[10/1/2012 10:49:02 PM] L. Lawliet: She means that you fucked Aphrodite, Adam.

[10/1/2012 10:49:08 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: SEE

[10/1/2012 10:49:14 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: 12 YEAR OLD GETS IT

[10/1/2012 10:49:20 PM] adam: ...

WHAT THE FUCK?

[10/1/2012 10:49:24 PM] L. Lawliet: :)

[10/1/2012 10:49:25 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: YEAH THAT'S RIGHT

[10/1/2012 10:49:30 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I SAID IT

[10/1/2012 10:49:33 PM] L. Lawliet: I AM YOUR SON. LOL.

[10/1/2012 10:49:43 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I wanna be the daughter!

[10/1/2012 10:49:47 PM] L. Lawliet: Son of Adam and Aphrodite...

[10/1/2012 10:49:50 PM] L. Lawliet: Weird...

[10/1/2012 10:49:56 PM] adam: I WOULD BE ADAM FROM ADAM AND EVE IN THAT CASE, FUCK OFF!

[10/1/2012 10:50:04 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: ONE BIG HAPPY SLUTTY FAMILY

[10/1/2012 10:50:08 PM] L. Lawliet: Eve would be Aphrodite.

[10/1/2012 10:50:10 PM] L. Lawliet: Lol.

[10/1/2012 10:50:19 PM] L. Lawliet: Stop cheating on Betsy.

[10/1/2012 10:50:23 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: LOOOOOL

[10/1/2012 10:50:28 PM] adam: ...THE FUCK?

[10/1/2012 10:50:34 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Dude, seriously. High five.

[10/1/2012 10:50:35 PM] L. Lawliet: :)

[10/1/2012 10:50:42 PM] L. Lawliet: *High five*

[10/1/2012 10:50:50 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: WOOT!

[10/1/2012 10:50:53 PM] adam: ...There is a gun under my pillow you know..

[10/1/2012 10:51:11 PM] L. Lawliet: Your halfway around the world. I think I'm save.

[10/1/2012 10:51:14 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: There is a machete under my bed that is just begging to be stuck up your ass.

[10/1/2012 10:51:15 PM] L. Lawliet: safe*

[10/1/2012 10:51:36 PM] adam: And if you are my children... I HELPED BRING YOU INTO THIS WORLD. I'LL TAKE YOU RIGHT OUT OF IT.

EVEN YOU RYUZAKI!

[10/1/2012 10:51:54 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: bro, you weren't pregnant

[10/1/2012 10:52:08 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: You just like, had your orgasm inside mom and bam!

[10/1/2012 10:52:12 PM] L. Lawliet: *Pouts and gives puppy eyes* Mum and Betsy would kill you for killing the children.

[10/1/2012 10:52:14 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: NINE MONTHS LATER...

[10/1/2012 10:52:22 PM] adam: Umm... The baby comes from the male as sperm first...

[10/1/2012 10:52:34 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: MPREG?

[10/1/2012 10:52:38 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Ooooh

[10/1/2012 10:52:44 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Interesting.

[10/1/2012 10:52:53 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Can I touch your pregnant belly?

[10/1/2012 10:53:07 PM] adam: How the hell did you not know this yet? I thought your mother told you this shit?

[10/1/2012 10:53:19 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I knew this.

[10/1/2012 10:53:27 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Ha. Never had the talk.

[10/1/2012 10:53:33 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: NEVER WILLLLL

[10/1/2012 10:53:39 PM] adam: Well then Sadie, I am not pregnant.

[10/1/2012 10:53:47 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Are you suuuure?

[10/1/2012 10:53:55 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I'm your daughter ok?

[10/1/2012 10:53:57 PM] adam: BUT I AM YOR FATHAAAAAA! (Apperantly)

[10/1/2012 10:54:03 PM] L. Lawliet: Sadie would be Betsy's child, I would be Aphrodite's child. Can we switch?

[10/1/2012 10:54:14 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: No.

[10/1/2012 10:54:20 PM] adam: ...

How the fuck was I dragged into this?

[10/1/2012 10:54:20 PM] L. Lawliet: Damn/

[10/1/2012 10:54:23 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: ADAM YOU MAN WHORE

[10/1/2012 10:54:34 PM] L. Lawliet: Because you are our FATHER!

[10/1/2012 10:54:39 PM] L. Lawliet: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

[10/1/2012 10:54:45 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: DAAADYYY

[10/1/2012 10:54:54 PM] adam: IT WAS A LOVE POTION! RYUZAKI WAS A MISTAKE!

[10/1/2012 10:55:03 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: *spit take*

[10/1/2012 10:55:15 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: OOOH BUUURN

[10/1/2012 10:55:17 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Ouch.

[10/1/2012 10:55:23 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: THAT'S GOTTA HURT

[10/1/2012 10:55:29 PM] L. Lawliet: *Tear up*

[10/1/2012 10:55:37 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: DON'T WORRY BRO

[10/1/2012 10:55:45 PM] L. Lawliet: *A huge dove kills Adam*

[10/1/2012 10:55:57 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: *snorts*

[10/1/2012 10:56:00 PM] adam: Sadie, you (apperantly) Am my real daughter. And Ryuzaki, I love you just as much.

[10/1/2012 10:56:01 PM] L. Lawliet: The perks of being a son of Aphrodite.

[10/1/2012 10:56:21 PM] adam: Wait, I'm dead... YOU LITTLE FUCK!

[10/1/2012 10:56:35 PM] L. Lawliet: Great reception in the underworld, right?

[10/1/2012 10:56:38 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Is the wifi in the fields of punishment good?

[10/1/2012 10:57:12 PM] adam: Nah, I'm stuck in the line forever...

[10/1/2012 10:57:23 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: *evil smirk*

[10/1/2012 10:57:39 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: OOOOH NIIIICOOOO

[10/1/2012 10:57:42 PM] L. Lawliet: Sadie, I bet $10 that he'll knock up the whole Elysium.

[10/1/2012 10:57:51 PM] adam: Sadie, you do know I got you a penguin army for your birthday...

[10/1/2012 10:57:55 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Bet accepted

[10/1/2012 10:58:14 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: My birthday was five months ago...

[10/1/2012 10:58:31 PM] adam: THERE IN ANTARTICA WAITING FOR THE NEXT ONE!

[10/1/2012 10:58:39 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Are they purple?

[10/1/2012 10:58:42 PM] adam: GOD DAMN PENGUINS!

[10/1/2012 10:58:45 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Can they dance?

[10/1/2012 10:59:11 PM] adam: Yes, but there are some midnight black ones. And they can dance.

[10/1/2012 10:59:40 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: What do you want *suspicious*

[10/1/2012 10:59:52 PM] L. Lawliet: So... Have you met Nyx yet? Adam?

[10/1/2012 10:59:54 PM] L. Lawliet: LOL.

[10/1/2012 11:00:04 PM] adam: Nothing, there just waiting until your next birthday.

[10/1/2012 11:00:32 PM] adam: And Ryuzaki, yes I did. We had coffee and she told me I would be going to Tartarus.

[10/1/2012 11:00:49 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: YEEES

[10/1/2012 11:00:52 PM] L. Lawliet: LOL. Did you by chance knock her up? You must have.

[10/1/2012 11:00:55 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I want those penguins.

[10/1/2012 11:01:00 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Oh my gods

[10/1/2012 11:01:17 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: My dad's a whore

[10/1/2012 11:01:30 PM] L. Lawliet: When you have coffee you know she likes you.

[10/1/2012 11:01:32 PM] adam: NO! God damn I hate you Ryuzaki...

And Sadie, just go ask uncle Poseidon to take you there.

[10/1/2012 11:01:50 PM] L. Lawliet: I thought Betsy was Sadie's mum

[10/1/2012 11:02:09 PM] adam: I'm Poseidons son... You are an asshole.

[10/1/2012 11:02:10 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: :D

[10/1/2012 11:02:19 PM] L. Lawliet: OH MY GODS YOU KNOCKED UP DEMETER/HERA/HESTIA? HOLY SON OF A

[10/1/2012 11:02:25 PM] L. Lawliet: Oh.

[10/1/2012 11:02:25 PM] L. Lawliet: Right.

[10/1/2012 11:02:35 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: ... Oh my gods. I can't even.

[10/1/2012 11:02:38 PM] adam: THE FUCK!

NO!

[10/1/2012 11:02:51 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I'm telling mooooooom

[10/1/2012 11:03:01 PM] L. Lawliet: Me too! Wait for me!

[10/1/2012 11:03:14 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Let's go little bro!

[10/1/2012 11:03:23 PM] L. Lawliet: ME... AWAY!

[10/1/2012 11:03:47 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: away?

[10/1/2012 11:03:54 PM] L. Lawliet: What? It's legit!

[10/1/2012 11:03:57 PM] adam: ...i'M JUST GOING TO GO STAB MYSELF WITH kRONOS'S SYTHE...

[10/1/2012 11:04:12 PM] adam: Fucking caps lock...

And Scythe

[10/1/2012 11:04:25 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: *strokes imaginary mustache*

[10/1/2012 11:04:27 PM] L. Lawliet: What did you do to Kronos?

[10/1/2012 11:04:33 PM] L. Lawliet: Don't tell me...

[10/1/2012 11:04:35 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: It does...

He fucked Kronos

[10/1/2012 11:04:39 PM] L. Lawliet: You knocked up Rhea?

[10/1/2012 11:04:42 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Obviously

[10/1/2012 11:05:01 PM] adam: ...My children are fucked up...

[10/1/2012 11:05:09 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: You sure you gonna go stab your self with Kronos' scythe, not Penis?

[10/1/2012 11:05:13 PM] L. Lawliet: We're not whores like you.

[10/1/2012 11:05:17 PM] L. Lawliet: :)

[10/1/2012 11:05:23 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: :D

[10/1/2012 11:05:25 PM] L. Lawliet: When Children rebel.

[10/1/2012 11:05:38 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: cause children are beast!

[10/1/2012 11:05:50 PM] L. Lawliet: I think we broke him.

[10/1/2012 11:06:05 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I'm gonna change his name in my contacts list

[10/1/2012 11:06:13 PM] L. Lawliet: What? To dad?

[10/1/2012 11:06:29 PM] L. Lawliet: I accidentaly changed his name to Dad the Whore.

[10/1/2012 11:06:32 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: From 'Adam' to 'Daddy Da Manhoe'

[10/1/2012 11:06:34 PM] L. Lawliet: :)

[10/1/2012 11:06:47 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: LOL

[10/1/2012 11:06:53 PM] L. Lawliet: LOL.

[10/1/2012 11:06:58 PM] L. Lawliet: Where's Adam?

[10/1/2012 11:07:00 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Dude

[10/1/2012 11:07:08 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I think he went to kill himself

[10/1/2012 11:07:18 PM] L. Lawliet: I think he went into hiding... You know, from Betsy.

[10/1/2012 11:07:28 PM] adam: Still wonering where I went wrong raising you two...

[10/1/2012 11:07:35 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: She's your stepmom, L.

[10/1/2012 11:07:36 PM] L. Lawliet: EVERYWHERE.

[10/1/2012 11:07:47 PM] adam: WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO!

[10/1/2012 11:07:49 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: YOU WERE TOO BUSY WHORING AROUND TO RAISE US

[10/1/2012 11:07:55 PM] L. Lawliet: You knocked up a random girl in front of us.

[10/1/2012 11:08:03 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: *covers eyes*

[10/1/2012 11:08:11 PM] adam: WHEN THE FUCK WAS THIS?

[10/1/2012 11:08:15 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I bet you had kinky sex with Triton...

[10/1/2012 11:08:20 PM] L. Lawliet: *Pats Sadie on the back* There, there/

[10/1/2012 11:08:26 PM] L. Lawliet: When I was 7.

[10/1/2012 11:08:35 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: *hugs* I'm scared...

[10/1/2012 11:08:46 PM] adam: ... I'm grabbing the gun and begging to Chaos to fucking destoy my soul.

[10/1/2012 11:08:51 PM] L. Lawliet: Poor step-mom...

[10/1/2012 11:08:59 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Poor mommy

[10/1/2012 11:09:09 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: You must've given her aids!

[10/1/2012 11:09:22 PM] L. Lawliet: Yeah.

[10/1/2012 11:09:37 PM] adam: *Puts gun to head* Fuck this world. Hope you don't at like this to Betsy. Seeya.

[10/1/2012 11:09:45 PM] adam: *Pulls trigger*

[10/1/2012 11:09:45 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: ._. *gives pack of condoms* use them wisely, whore.

[10/1/2012 11:09:57 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: *cheers*

[10/1/2012 11:10:01 PM] L. Lawliet: No, don't suicide!

[10/1/2012 11:10:19 PM] L. Lawliet: It wouldn't be 'profitable' for anyone!

[10/1/2012 11:10:21 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I thought he was already dead...

[10/1/2012 11:10:27 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: TROLOLOLOLOL

[10/1/2012 11:10:37 PM] L. Lawliet: I'll just go now...

[10/1/2012 11:10:48 PM] L. Lawliet: *Grabs briefcase*

[10/1/2012 11:10:48 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Nooooo

[10/1/2012 11:10:55 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I'm alone?

[10/1/2012 11:11:00 PM] L. Lawliet: *Briefcase opens to show a gun*

[10/1/2012 11:11:03 PM] L. Lawliet: Oops.

[10/1/2012 11:11:11 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: ADAM GET YO ASS IN HERE

[10/1/2012 11:11:43 PM] L. Lawliet: Now, Adam, just go tell Betsy what you did, and state your a man and she can't stop you!

[10/1/2012 11:11:48 PM] L. Lawliet: *Adam leaves*

[10/1/2012 11:11:55 PM] L. Lawliet: *Raises sniper*

[10/1/2012 11:11:59 PM] L. Lawliet: *BANG*

[10/1/2012 11:12:05 PM] L. Lawliet: Cha ching.

[10/1/2012 11:12:38 PM] adam: I'm fucking dead! Sadie in the case under the bead is Riptide. Percy gave it to me. Take it.

Ryuzaki, your a bastard like your mother. Fcuk off.

[10/1/2012 11:12:44 PM] adam: Fuck..

[10/1/2012 11:12:57 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: *takes riptide*

[10/1/2012 11:13:03 PM] L. Lawliet: Wait, are you talking about stepmum or mum?

[10/1/2012 11:13:13 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I always knew I was your favorite!

[10/1/2012 11:13:13 PM] adam: Aphrodaite.

[10/1/2012 11:13:25 PM] adam: Or however you spell her damned name..

[10/1/2012 11:13:27 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Aphrotitty

[10/1/2012 11:13:27 PM] L. Lawliet: Cause I seem to remember she told me that you rather enjoyed her company.

[10/1/2012 11:13:35 PM] L. Lawliet: :)

[10/1/2012 11:13:43 PM] L. Lawliet: Aren't you dead?

[10/1/2012 11:13:46 PM] adam: Dude, fucking. lLove. Potion.

[10/1/2012 11:13:53 PM] L. Lawliet: Oh, I have something to tell you.

[10/1/2012 11:13:58 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: ._.

[10/1/2012 11:14:01 PM] adam: Chaos didn't destroy my soul..

[10/1/2012 11:14:05 PM] L. Lawliet: I'm not a child of Aphrodite.

[10/1/2012 11:14:11 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: :O

[10/1/2012 11:14:13 PM] L. Lawliet: I'm a child of Artemis.

[10/1/2012 11:14:20 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: YOU'RE NOT MY BRODAAA?

[10/1/2012 11:14:25 PM] L. Lawliet: How many people HAVE YOU knocked up, dad?

[10/1/2012 11:14:30 PM] adam: ... Alright, I never had sex with her..

[10/1/2012 11:14:36 PM] L. Lawliet: I am your step brother...

[10/1/2012 11:14:40 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: *stares accusingly at dad*

[10/1/2012 11:14:43 PM] L. Lawliet: You were drunk.

[10/1/2012 11:14:53 PM] L. Lawliet: Really, really drunk.

[10/1/2012 11:14:54 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: You kinky bastard.

[10/1/2012 11:14:59 PM] adam: ... HOW COME NO ONE EVER TOLD ME THIS?

[10/1/2012 11:15:23 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: maybe I should chop off your dick with Riptide...

[10/1/2012 11:15:24 PM] L. Lawliet: Because mom is ashamed of you.

[10/1/2012 11:15:32 PM] L. Lawliet: She raised me up to be an assasin.

[10/1/2012 11:15:48 PM] adam: WHY THE HELL DID SHE EVEN HAVE SEX WITH ME?

[10/1/2012 11:15:53 PM] adam: FUCK.

[10/1/2012 11:15:57 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I'm gonna go run away with Apollo.

[10/1/2012 11:16:00 PM] L. Lawliet: You spiked her drink...

[10/1/2012 11:16:06 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I can't stand bring your daughter.

[10/1/2012 11:16:07 PM] L. Lawliet: Wait a minute!

[10/1/2012 11:16:10 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: THE SHAME

[10/1/2012 11:16:27 PM] L. Lawliet: NO SISTER OF MINE SHOULD RUN AWAY WITH THAT MAN WHORE.

[10/1/2012 11:16:29 PM] adam: You do that Sadie... Actually watch out, he really likes younger women..

[10/1/2012 11:16:40 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I'm younger.

[10/1/2012 11:16:49 PM] adam: SADIE STAB THE FUCKER! AND THEN ME!

[10/1/2012 11:16:51 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: MY OWN FATHER DOESN'T LOVE ME

[10/1/2012 11:16:55 PM] L. Lawliet: I'm immortal by the way.

[10/1/2012 11:17:12 PM] adam: I LOVE YOU ENOUGH TO LET YOU GET RID OF ME! SO STAB ME!

[10/1/2012 11:17:12 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I'm becoming Apollo's immortal wife..

[10/1/2012 11:17:18 PM] L. Lawliet: *Shoots Apollo where it hurts*]

[10/1/2012 11:17:24 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: NOOOO

[10/1/2012 11:17:34 PM] adam: Thank you Ryuzaki... Now someone kill me please?

[10/1/2012 11:17:35 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: *sobs* MY CHILDREN

[10/1/2012 11:17:41 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: NEVER.

[10/1/2012 11:17:45 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: SUFFER.

[10/1/2012 11:17:52 PM] adam: Oh goddamnit Sadie..

[10/1/2012 11:17:59 PM] L. Lawliet: Wait.

[10/1/2012 11:18:00 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: *glares*

[10/1/2012 11:18:08 PM] L. Lawliet: You have children?

[10/1/2012 11:18:09 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I'm not killing you.

[10/1/2012 11:18:15 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I was GOING to

[10/1/2012 11:18:26 PM] adam: YOU WOULD BE DATING YOUR BROTHERS UNCLE!

[10/1/2012 11:18:27 PM] L. Lawliet: Mom, Apollo knocked my sister up!

[10/1/2012 11:18:42 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: GODS DON'T HAVE DNA

[10/1/2012 11:18:54 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Shut up!

[10/1/2012 11:20:02 PM] L. Lawliet: :)

[10/1/2012 11:21:10 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Fuck this, I'm joining the Hunters.

[10/1/2012 11:21:15 PM] L. Lawliet: :)

[10/1/2012 11:21:26 PM] L. Lawliet: Mom, Sadie wants to join the hunters.

[10/1/2012 11:21:35 PM] L. Lawliet: *Mom appears*

[10/1/2012 11:21:42 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: *bows*

[10/1/2012 11:21:44 PM] adam: Please except her... And then shoot me...

[10/1/2012 11:21:48 PM] L. Lawliet: *Mom slaps Adam*

[10/1/2012 11:21:57 PM] adam: I deserved it...

[10/1/2012 11:21:58 PM] L. Lawliet: *Mom mauls Adam*

[10/1/2012 11:22:05 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: *laughs silently*

[10/1/2012 11:22:10 PM] adam: Still deserve it..

[10/1/2012 11:22:22 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Can I help?

[10/1/2012 11:22:32 PM] L. Lawliet: *Mom knees Adam where it hurts*

[10/1/2012 11:22:38 PM] adam: Wait... Why the fuck do I keep coming back to life? Someone kill me already!

[10/1/2012 11:22:42 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: OOOOOOOHHH

[10/1/2012 11:22:54 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: No.

[10/1/2012 11:22:57 PM] adam: ...Still...Diserved..It..

[10/1/2012 11:23:14 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: *kills*

[10/1/2012 11:23:18 PM] L. Lawliet: Oh, P.S. the reason why you keep coming back to life was because Hades, You and Artemis had a threesome.

[10/1/2012 11:23:26 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: :O

[10/1/2012 11:23:33 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Can I just...

[10/1/2012 11:23:43 PM] L. Lawliet: You spiked Hades's drink too.

[10/1/2012 11:23:49 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Oh gods

[10/1/2012 11:23:57 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Bisexual whore

[10/1/2012 11:24:14 PM] adam: ... Dude, I'm just a demi-god. WHAT. THE. HELL.

[10/1/2012 11:24:39 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Uncle Poseidon must be ashamed...

[10/1/2012 11:24:40 PM] adam: ...I just have to be the oldest one of us, don't I?

[10/1/2012 11:24:49 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Yep :D

[10/1/2012 11:25:05 PM] L. Lawliet: Well... If you were younger that would make it awkward.

[10/1/2012 11:25:25 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: TIME LORD

[10/1/2012 11:25:30 PM] L. Lawliet: I am one.

[10/1/2012 11:25:44 PM] L. Lawliet: He also knocked up a Time Lady.

[10/1/2012 11:25:50 PM] adam: ... I hate you both... And I don't even fully know you both... But I seriously could believe that you guys live near me...

[10/1/2012 11:26:02 PM] L. Lawliet: :)

[10/1/2012 11:26:06 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Hey, L.

[10/1/2012 11:26:10 PM] adam: What the hell...

[10/1/2012 11:26:15 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Am I still your plus 1?

[10/1/2012 11:26:18 PM] L. Lawliet: Yup.

[10/1/2012 11:26:23 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Awesome!

[10/1/2012 11:26:25 PM] L. Lawliet: Lol.

[10/1/2012 11:26:30 PM] L. Lawliet: Now, to the Tardis!

[10/1/2012 11:26:37 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Demidoctor and Deminurse!

[10/1/2012 11:26:46 PM] L. Lawliet: Maybe we can make Dad less of a whore...

[10/1/2012 11:26:58 PM] L. Lawliet: Deminurse? O.o

[10/1/2012 11:27:08 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I'm the nurse bro

[10/1/2012 11:27:13 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I had to.

[10/1/2012 11:27:15 PM] L. Lawliet: I can see why Apollo likes you...

[10/1/2012 11:27:23 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Why?!

[10/1/2012 11:27:26 PM] L. Lawliet: You both have the same workplace...

[10/1/2012 11:27:31 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: OOOOH

[10/1/2012 11:27:32 PM] adam: Okay, I really have no idea what you are talking about..

[10/1/2012 11:27:39 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I'm a Hunter tho

[10/1/2012 11:27:42 PM] L. Lawliet: He knocks up a person three feet away from him.

[10/1/2012 11:27:52 PM] L. Lawliet: Thank the gods for that.

[10/1/2012 11:28:03 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: TO THE TARDIS

[10/1/2012 11:28:04 PM] adam: Okay I may know what your talking about... Nevermind.

[10/1/2012 11:28:16 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: What are we talking bout,

[10/1/2012 11:28:21 PM] L. Lawliet: IDK.

[10/1/2012 11:28:24 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Huh?

[10/1/2012 11:28:30 PM] adam: WHAT THE FUCK IS THE TARDIS?

[10/1/2012 11:28:40 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Yo, DemiDoctor. We gonna go?

[10/1/2012 11:28:47 PM] L. Lawliet: YOU DON'T WATCH DOCTOR WHO?

[10/1/2012 11:28:49 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I wanna visit Cassandra...

[10/1/2012 11:28:53 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: :O

[10/1/2012 11:28:58 PM] adam: I DON'T WATCH FUCKING T.V!

[10/1/2012 11:29:06 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: WATCH IT ONLINE

[10/1/2012 11:29:22 PM] adam: I've got to go feed the cats... Literally, be back in two minutes.

[10/1/2012 11:29:31 PM] L. Lawliet: He has cats?

[10/1/2012 11:29:32 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: He's lying.

[10/1/2012 11:29:40 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: He wants to screw those cats.

[10/1/2012 11:29:40 PM] L. Lawliet: I see his life already.

[10/1/2012 11:29:58 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: *laughs hysterically*

[10/1/2012 11:30:03 PM] L. Lawliet: Young innocent boy Man Whore Cat lady whore.

[10/1/2012 11:30:26 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Oh gods... Do you think he screwed Medusa?

[10/1/2012 11:30:32 PM] L. Lawliet: O.O

[10/1/2012 11:30:38 PM] L. Lawliet: I hope not...

[10/1/2012 11:31:06 PM] L. Lawliet: Little boy, wants to follow in Daddy's footsteps... Knnocks up Medusa... LOL!

[10/1/2012 11:31:09 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: It would explain the baby with snake hair in his bathtub

[10/1/2012 11:31:15 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: HAHA

[10/1/2012 11:31:35 PM] L. Lawliet: Where's Betsy?

[10/1/2012 11:31:47 PM] L. Lawliet: I think she keeps a check...

[10/1/2012 11:32:01 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I dunno.

[10/1/2012 11:32:05 PM] L. Lawliet: On who the people he knocked up were.

[10/1/2012 11:32:06 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Maybe.

[10/1/2012 11:32:20 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: ... ._. why is he OUR dad?

[10/1/2012 11:32:28 PM] L. Lawliet: I don't know...

[10/1/2012 11:32:37 PM] L. Lawliet: But I have two dads...

[10/1/2012 11:32:43 PM] L. Lawliet: So I choose Hades...

[10/1/2012 11:32:45 PM] L. Lawliet: LOL.

[10/1/2012 11:32:51 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Lucky ducky

[10/1/2012 11:33:18 PM] L. Lawliet: Wait, screw that, I have five dads and ten moms...

[10/1/2012 11:33:20 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: If I can't date Apollo, he can be my dad...

[10/1/2012 11:33:28 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Oh my gods.

[10/1/2012 11:33:29 PM] adam: ...I fucking hate you both... I'm leaving

Sadie, you've been adopted by Percy. He would love to have you be his daughter.

[10/1/2012 11:33:39 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: YYYEEEESS

[10/1/2012 11:33:50 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: IM PERCABETH'S CHILD

[10/1/2012 11:34:00 PM] L. Lawliet: Wait, Sadie... Artemis is Percy's girl now...

[10/1/2012 11:34:05 PM] adam: Fuck off both of you. I'm going to go talk to Odin to see if he can kill me.

[10/1/2012 11:34:10 PM] L. Lawliet: Oh wait, sorry, Zoë.

[10/1/2012 11:34:17 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: IM POE'S CHILD

[10/1/2012 11:34:21 PM] L. Lawliet: Artemis is their best friend.

[10/1/2012 11:34:27 PM] L. Lawliet: Edgar Allen Poe?

[10/1/2012 11:34:33 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Can Artemis just be my mom?

[10/1/2012 11:34:34 PM] L. Lawliet: Interesting.

[10/1/2012 11:34:39 PM] L. Lawliet: Nah...

[10/1/2012 11:34:44 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: YES.

[10/1/2012 11:34:45 PM] L. Lawliet: Your stuck with Zoë...

[10/1/2012 11:34:54 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Your girlfriend?

[10/1/2012 11:35:04 PM] adam: I'm going to go die.

Sadie, everything in my will is left to you. Fuck off Ryuzaki.

[10/1/2012 11:35:15 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: :D what will?

[10/1/2012 11:35:33 PM] adam: Go talk to Percy, he has it.

[10/1/2012 11:35:36 PM] L. Lawliet: I stole it.

[10/1/2012 11:35:43 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Gimme

[10/1/2012 11:35:46 PM] adam: You got the copy dumbass.

[10/1/2012 11:35:50 PM] L. Lawliet: It says...

[10/1/2012 11:36:08 PM] L. Lawliet: 'I leave my man whore skills to Sadie. That is all.'

[10/1/2012 11:36:10 PM] L. Lawliet: :)

[10/1/2012 11:36:24 PM] L. Lawliet: O.o

[10/1/2012 11:36:27 PM] adam: Sadie gets the mansion, the family wealth, and everything I fucking own.

[10/1/2012 11:36:30 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: ...

[10/1/2012 11:36:33 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: YES

[10/1/2012 11:36:39 PM] adam: Ryuzaki gets the skills. Suck on that.

[10/1/2012 11:36:46 PM] L. Lawliet: Damn.

[10/1/2012 11:36:51 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Hey Julie, you keep the skills,

[10/1/2012 11:36:59 PM] L. Lawliet: Wait, Hades made a deal with Hela.

[10/1/2012 11:37:04 PM] L. Lawliet: You don't die.

[10/1/2012 11:37:07 PM] L. Lawliet: At all.

[10/1/2012 11:37:13 PM] L. Lawliet: That means no will.

[10/1/2012 11:37:15 PM] L. Lawliet: :)

[10/1/2012 11:37:20 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Shut up, Julie!

[10/1/2012 11:37:23 PM] adam: Dude, ODIN different religion dumbass.

[10/1/2012 11:37:25 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Juliet...

[10/1/2012 11:37:32 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Julie

[10/1/2012 11:37:40 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I'll stick with Juliet.

[10/1/2012 11:37:45 PM] L. Lawliet: ODIN AND HELA ARE NORSE IDIOT.

[10/1/2012 11:37:56 PM] L. Lawliet: :)

[10/1/2012 11:38:11 PM] L. Lawliet: Who wants to play the server?

[10/1/2012 11:38:13 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: ...

[10/1/2012 11:38:17 PM] adam: Sadie gets everything, I'm going to Hel.

And nah, my life force can bring back Odin's eye. I'm dead.

[10/1/2012 11:38:35 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I GET ERR'THANGG

[10/1/2012 11:38:38 PM] L. Lawliet: ... Damn.

[10/1/2012 11:39:03 PM] L. Lawliet: Wait... I can just put your man whore skills on Apollo.

[10/1/2012 11:39:10 PM] L. Lawliet: Suck on that, Sadie.

[10/1/2012 11:39:13 PM] adam: ... So your gay?

[10/1/2012 11:39:19 PM] L. Lawliet: No more skills for me.

[10/1/2012 11:39:31 PM] L. Lawliet: No, as in give the skill to Apollo,

[10/1/2012 11:39:34 PM] adam: ... It's a family thing... You inherited them..

[10/1/2012 11:39:34 PM] L. Lawliet: Idiot.

[10/1/2012 11:39:51 PM] L. Lawliet: And who knocked up 5 guyss at a time? YOU.

[10/1/2012 11:40:09 PM] adam: Actually, no. They were women dressed like men.

[10/1/2012 11:40:30 PM] L. Lawliet: Zeus, Hades, Hermes, Ares, Apollo.

[10/1/2012 11:40:36 PM] L. Lawliet: Am I missing anything?

[10/1/2012 11:40:37 PM] adam: I just thought of something... Betsy is going to kill all of us when she gets back..

[10/1/2012 11:40:42 PM] L. Lawliet: OH SHIT.

[10/1/2012 11:40:49 PM] L. Lawliet: I don't know about you guys...

[10/1/2012 11:40:53 PM] adam: RUN FOR THE HILL'S!

[10/1/2012 11:41:06 PM] L. Lawliet: But I'm going to hide in the corner and say it was your fault.

[10/1/2012 11:41:09 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: watch?v=I67GwCAxN8c&sns=em

[10/1/2012 11:41:26 PM] adam: Sadie... Your aperantly her daughter... Your lucky as fuck...

[10/1/2012 11:41:32 PM] L. Lawliet: Oh, P.S. Hades is now courting Betsy...

[10/1/2012 11:41:54 PM] L. Lawliet: You apparently got a divorce...

[10/1/2012 11:41:54 PM] adam: Julian... She is really going to kill you now.

[10/1/2012 11:41:58 PM] L. Lawliet: :^)

[10/1/2012 11:42:02 PM] L. Lawliet: :)

[10/1/2012 11:42:11 PM] L. Lawliet: RUN!

[10/1/2012 11:42:12 PM] adam: You're dead bro.

[10/1/2012 11:42:28 PM] L. Lawliet: Where's Sadie?

[10/1/2012 11:43:00 PM] L. Lawliet: She wouldn't harm her boyfriend's child.

[10/1/2012 11:43:06 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Eating waffles.

[10/1/2012 11:43:11 PM] adam: Sadie, you are so godsdamn lucky! *Dives into buggs bunny's hole*

Ehh, what's up doc? *I turn around.* AHHH APOLLO!

[10/1/2012 11:43:12 PM] L. Lawliet: :)

[10/1/2012 11:43:20 PM] L. Lawliet: Yeah...

[10/1/2012 11:43:29 PM] L. Lawliet: *Apollo punches Adam*

[10/1/2012 11:43:37 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Apollo!

[10/1/2012 11:43:43 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Stop it!

[10/1/2012 11:43:53 PM] L. Lawliet: Well, he did spike Apollo

[10/1/2012 11:43:58 PM] adam: *I hit the ground* Dude... Were you having sex with buggs?

[10/1/2012 11:44:00 PM] L. Lawliet: drink...

[10/1/2012 11:44:02 PM] L. Lawliet: SO...

[10/1/2012 11:44:13 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Ew.

[10/1/2012 11:44:20 PM] L. Lawliet: I think Apollo's reason is justified.

[10/1/2012 11:44:25 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Men are disgusting pigs.

[10/1/2012 11:44:30 PM] L. Lawliet: This also means your my mum...

[10/1/2012 11:44:37 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Except Luke...

[10/1/2012 11:44:38 PM] L. Lawliet: If your dating APollo...

[10/1/2012 11:44:40 PM] adam: I am so getting the fuck out of here... Dives back through the hole.

[10/1/2012 11:44:47 PM] L. Lawliet: CONFUSING...

[10/1/2012 11:44:59 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Have fun fucking worms

[10/1/2012 11:45:02 PM] adam: I blame you guys, you started it.

[10/1/2012 11:45:23 PM] L. Lawliet: Wait, Artemis and Apollo were in the 16some? *Bleh* No wonder i have a weird sense of humor...

[10/1/2012 11:45:25 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: HOW did this start anyways?

[10/1/2012 11:45:37 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I forgot...

[10/1/2012 11:45:41 PM] L. Lawliet: I don't know..

[10/1/2012 11:45:44 PM] adam: Umm... You two.

[10/1/2012 11:45:50 PM] L. Lawliet: When in doubt, scroll up!

[10/1/2012 11:45:57 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I'm lazy...

[10/1/2012 11:46:11 PM] L. Lawliet: OH.

[10/1/2012 11:46:36 PM] adam: When Ryuzaki said he was innocent, Sadie said Aphrodiate's ass.

[10/1/2012 11:46:45 PM] L. Lawliet: Sadie said Adam lost his insanity when Aphrodite lost her virginity..

[10/1/2012 11:46:53 PM] L. Lawliet: And I caught on...

[10/1/2012 11:46:59 PM] L. Lawliet: And added to it...

[10/1/2012 11:47:02 PM] adam: ... It all comes back to Sadie...

[10/1/2012 11:47:16 PM] L. Lawliet: Yup...

[10/1/2012 11:47:30 PM] L. Lawliet: Blame her when Betsy comes...

[10/1/2012 11:47:35 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Is it weird that I'm a proud pervert?

[10/1/2012 11:47:36 PM] L. Lawliet: Where is she anyway?

[10/1/2012 11:47:39 PM] adam: GOOD JOB SADIE! YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL!

[10/1/2012 11:47:44 PM] adam: Asleep.

[10/1/2012 11:47:48 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: YEEEES

[10/1/2012 11:48:15 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I'm her daughter, she won't kill me.

[10/1/2012 11:48:19 PM] adam: For now, we are safe.

But tomorrow we're all fucked.

[10/1/2012 11:48:28 PM] L. Lawliet: Yeah...

[10/1/2012 11:48:31 PM] adam: And fucked by killed.

[10/1/2012 11:48:40 PM] adam: And killed by dead.

[10/1/2012 11:48:46 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I'm innocent *smiles*

[10/1/2012 11:49:00 PM] adam: YOU STARTED THE WHOLE FUCKING THING!

[10/1/2012 11:49:16 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT

[10/1/2012 11:49:30 PM] adam: YOU EVEN SPIKED MY DRINK WHICH CAUSED ME TO SPIKE ARTEMIS'S DRING WHICH CAUSED RYUZAKI TO BE BORN!

[10/1/2012 11:49:37 PM] L. Lawliet: Innocent? Your innocence is as big as when Adam would not knock up a goddess she just met!

[10/1/2012 11:49:39 PM] L. Lawliet: HE*

[10/1/2012 11:49:46 PM] L. Lawliet: ANd P.S. she didn't.

[10/1/2012 11:49:56 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: L went along with it... So technically? It's his fault for encouraging me!

[10/1/2012 11:49:59 PM] L. Lawliet: You were drunk and spiked her drink.

[10/1/2012 11:50:10 PM] adam: dude, video... And why the hell?

[10/1/2012 11:50:42 PM] L. Lawliet: :)

[10/1/2012 11:50:55 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: It's L's fault.

[10/1/2012 11:50:57 PM] adam: She confessed... My children are assholes..

[10/1/2012 11:51:00 PM] L. Lawliet: WHAT?

[10/1/2012 11:51:07 PM] L. Lawliet: WHo confessed?

[10/1/2012 11:51:13 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: What?

[10/1/2012 11:51:22 PM] L. Lawliet: Betsy confessed?

[10/1/2012 11:51:29 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Seriously?

[10/1/2012 11:51:31 PM] L. Lawliet: What, your getting a divorce?

[10/1/2012 11:51:33 PM] adam: Sadie you said you went along with it.

[10/1/2012 11:51:34 PM] L. Lawliet: Lol.

[10/1/2012 11:51:38 PM] L. Lawliet: Oh...

[10/1/2012 11:51:43 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Oh...

[10/1/2012 11:51:44 PM] L. Lawliet: I wasn't even born.

[10/1/2012 11:51:57 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: L encouraged me. His fault.

[10/1/2012 11:52:03 PM] adam: Well, You are immortal... Are you even my son?

[10/1/2012 11:52:04 PM] L. Lawliet: Unless your talking about the whole 'your a man whore thing'

[10/1/2012 11:52:11 PM] L. Lawliet: Yes...

[10/1/2012 11:52:16 PM] L. Lawliet: Remember...

[10/1/2012 11:52:29 PM] L. Lawliet: You had a 16some with 5 guys and 10 girls...

[10/1/2012 11:52:37 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Oh gods.

[10/1/2012 11:52:44 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: *face palm*

[10/1/2012 11:52:45 PM] L. Lawliet: P.S. Mommy Nemesis is out for your bllod.

[10/1/2012 11:53:02 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I like Nemesis.. She's awesome.

[10/1/2012 11:53:08 PM] L. Lawliet: Yeah...

[10/1/2012 11:53:16 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: She gave birth to sexy Ethan.

[10/1/2012 11:53:18 PM] adam: I thought you were a son of Artemis?... Alright, your not my kid. Let's run the bloodtest.

[10/1/2012 11:53:21 PM] L. Lawliet: O.o

[10/1/2012 11:53:26 PM] L. Lawliet: YOU IDIOT.

[10/1/2012 11:53:37 PM] L. Lawliet: Artemis WAS PART OF THE 16some.

[10/1/2012 11:53:40 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: IM DYING OF LAUGHTER.

[10/1/2012 11:53:43 PM] L. Lawliet: Idiot...

[10/1/2012 11:53:51 PM] adam: Mommy Nemisis though?

[10/1/2012 11:53:58 PM] L. Lawliet: Yeah, 10girls!

[10/1/2012 11:54:01 PM] L. Lawliet: Idiot.

[10/1/2012 11:54:03 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: loool

[10/1/2012 11:54:13 PM] adam: You can't be the kid of ten girls!

[10/1/2012 11:54:28 PM] L. Lawliet: ...

[10/1/2012 11:54:31 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Someday, I'm going to remember this conversation and tell it to my grand kids.

[10/1/2012 11:54:32 PM] L. Lawliet: Why not :)

[10/1/2012 11:54:37 PM] adam: Fucking caught you, bitch.

[10/1/2012 11:54:45 PM] L. Lawliet: What, legacies of Apollo?

[10/1/2012 11:54:57 PM] L. Lawliet: I don't lean that way, Adam.

[10/1/2012 11:54:59 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Mind screw tho..

[10/1/2012 11:55:09 PM] L. Lawliet: Lol.

[10/1/2012 11:55:15 PM] adam: And then you will call me, and I'll just go "Oh yeah... That conversation... Can I help tell it?"

[10/1/2012 11:55:28 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: YES YOU CAN

[10/1/2012 11:55:35 PM] adam: FUCK YEAH!

[10/1/2012 11:55:45 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: WOOH

[10/1/2012 11:55:50 PM] L. Lawliet: Who has the honor *cough* of dying *cough* of telling Betsy to scroll up?

[10/1/2012 11:55:56 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: We'll be the awesome at old people ever

[10/1/2012 11:55:58 PM] L. Lawliet: Not me.

[10/1/2012 11:56:01 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: NOT IT

[10/1/2012 11:56:03 PM] L. Lawliet: Hmmm...

[10/1/2012 11:56:13 PM] adam: Betsy is going to think we are insane... Or kill us... OH FUCK YOU GUYS!

[10/1/2012 11:56:28 PM] L. Lawliet: What if Adam lived with Sadie... Grandchildren.

[10/1/2012 11:56:32 PM] L. Lawliet: LOL.

[10/1/2012 11:56:35 PM] adam: ...

[10/1/2012 11:56:39 PM] L. Lawliet: :)

[10/1/2012 11:56:43 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: ...

[10/1/2012 11:56:46 PM] adam: SHE IS MY DAUGHTER!

[10/1/2012 11:56:54 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: INCEST EWWWW

[10/1/2012 11:56:57 PM] L. Lawliet: I think I prefer Betsy with Adam though...

[10/1/2012 11:57:06 PM] L. Lawliet: I was talking in real life...

[10/1/2012 11:57:12 PM] adam: Ryuzaki... I just fucking hate you...

[10/1/2012 11:57:16 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: *nods in approval*

[10/1/2012 11:57:23 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I SHIP 'EM

[10/1/2012 11:57:23 PM] L. Lawliet: Unless you are father and daughter in real life..

[10/1/2012 11:57:27 PM] L. Lawliet: O.o

[10/1/2012 11:57:31 PM] L. Lawliet: Me too...

[10/1/2012 11:57:32 PM] adam: No..?

[10/1/2012 11:57:47 PM] adam: If we are... I had sex when I was one?

[10/1/2012 11:57:59 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: YOU STUD YOU

[10/1/2012 11:58:02 PM] adam: o.O

[10/1/2012 11:58:09 PM] L. Lawliet: O.o

[10/1/2012 11:58:12 PM] L. Lawliet: Holy...

[10/1/2012 11:58:17 PM] L. Lawliet: Shit...

[10/1/2012 11:58:19 PM] adam: Dear mother of god...

[10/1/2012 11:58:21 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: HAHAHA

[10/1/2012 11:58:27 PM] adam: AHHHHHHHH!

[10/1/2012 11:58:39 PM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: *dying of laughter*

[10/1/2012 11:59:14 PM] adam: I...What?...How?... Huh?...

[10/1/2012 11:59:40 PM] L. Lawliet: Who wants to play Minecraft?

[10/1/2012 11:59:44 PM] adam: I... have been mindfucked..

[10/1/2012 11:59:56 PM] L. Lawliet: :)

[12:00:02 AM] adam: Dude, it's twelve and Sadie doesn't have it.

[12:00:08 AM] L. Lawliet: Oh,,,

[12:00:10 AM] L. Lawliet: Damn...

[12:00:18 AM] L. Lawliet: SAD FACE.

[12:00:22 AM] adam: Well, Mark of Athena just hit stores for me!

[12:00:23 AM] L. Lawliet: For me it

[12:00:32 AM] L. Lawliet: twelve pm...

[12:00:40 AM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: IN ONE HOUR

[12:00:52 AM] L. Lawliet: GODSDAMMIT.

[12:00:55 AM] adam: ...Dude...

[12:00:58 AM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I like fucking with people's minds.

[12:01:16 AM] L. Lawliet: NO pun intended, right?

[12:01:37 AM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: *insert creepy smile here*

[12:01:39 AM] L. Lawliet: Because if there is...

[12:01:43 AM] L. Lawliet:

[12:01:52 AM] adam: ...

[12:01:58 AM] L. Lawliet: Holy bumblebee in a chocolate factory!

[12:02:01 AM] *** Missed conference call. ***

[12:02:24 AM] adam: Dude, it's twelve and my dad has told me to go to bed three times already.

[12:02:33 AM] L. Lawliet: Oh. BYE!

[12:02:39 AM] *** Missed conference call. ***

[12:02:42 AM] L. Lawliet: :)

[12:02:51 AM] adam: I'm not leaving yet! I'm just not joining the call.

[12:03:02 AM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Tomorrow?

[12:03:15 AM] L. Lawliet: :)

[12:03:33 AM] adam: Nevermind, I can get yelled at one more time..

[12:03:43 AM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Lol ok

[12:03:54 AM] adam: Just call me damnit.

[12:04:06 AM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I'm laughing so hard

[12:04:29 AM] adam: Betsy is really going to murder us tommorow...

[12:04:40 AM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: That's why I'm laughing

[12:04:55 AM] L. Lawliet: Yeah...Yeah...

[12:05:07 AM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: Wait.. Why is she?

[12:05:19 AM] adam: To put it mildly, were fucked.

[12:05:31 AM] ѕαdιє вяєєzу.: I can't call you. I don't know how to!

[12:05:59 AM] L. Lawliet: Yeah...

[12:05:59 AM] adam: And because we involved her in this entire thing. And you guys said that WE SHOLD BE TOGETHER! I want to stab you two..

[12:06:12 AM] adam: Seriously, I do.

**Alright, hope you enjoyed reading it. And if you guys like these I'll probably upload all other coversations… They're funny as hell. And if you're as sick, perverted, and messed up as us. Feel free to PM me to join sometime.**

**Peace Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Alright guys, since Julian begged me, this is being updated again. вєℓιєвєя is Sadie Breezy. Betsy is Lil Mexican. Adam is me. And Niamh O' Connell is ArTysToLe.**

**And this is one hell of an awkward Skype conversation.**

[9:07:54 PM] *** вєℓιєвєя. added adam, Betsy, Julian Lee ***

[9:08:08 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: GET ON. ALL OF YOU.

[9:09:23 PM] Betsy: Jesus.I am!

[9:09:50 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: YAAY

[9:09:55 PM] adam: I'm here.

[9:10:01 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: HELLOOO

[9:10:10 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: PEASANTS

[9:10:45 PM] Betsy: Adam! Ima kill you!

[9:10:55 PM] adam: What's I do?

[9:10:57 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Its so hot..

[9:11:00 PM] adam: ...

[9:11:13 PM] adam: Why did I type what's?

[9:11:23 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: DEAR GODS. I HATE TEMPLE RUN.

[9:11:48 PM] Betsy: You damn person! Ya left me with Sadie!

[9:11:58 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: O:

[9:12:05 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Well, fuck you too.

[9:12:43 PM] Betsy: No offense but yer not much of a conversationalist

[9:12:55 PM] Betsy: And adam. RUN.

[9:12:56 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I am, just not with you

[9:13:05 PM] Betsy: Uh huh...

[9:13:11 PM] Betsy: Just like now...

[9:13:18 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Ask julian.

[9:13:29 PM] Betsy: He's 12!

[9:13:30 PM] adam: Um... I texted back earlier, did you not get it?

[9:13:43 PM] Betsy: No! RUN!

[9:13:47 PM] adam: WHY?

[9:13:58 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: So? I like talking to him... Hes almost as weird and evil as me...

[9:14:12 PM] adam: Julian is like you, a lot.

[9:14:18 PM] Betsy: IMA KILL YOU AND HIDE YOU IN THE DAMN WEAT FIELDS! !

[9:14:19 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: :D

[9:14:21 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: See?

[9:14:30 PM] Betsy: And don't get me wrong I live oil L!

[9:14:38 PM] Betsy: *lil

[9:14:41 PM] adam: ... Good enough reason to run...

*Dives out window*

[9:14:41 PM] Betsy: Wtf

[9:14:47 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Trololol

[9:15:04 PM] Betsy: Quick kittens! Your meal is running away!

[9:15:04 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Ok fine.

[9:15:15 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Lets start a weird ass conversation.

[9:16:01 PM] adam: Ah... What the fuck Betz...

[9:16:03 PM] Betsy: There was once a Guy named dick who didn't have a duck and was a girl the freaking end!

[9:16:28 PM] Betsy: Your cats are gonna eat ur corpse!

[9:16:38 PM] Betsy: They chew on ya already!

[9:16:40 PM] adam: ... Fuck.

[9:16:43 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I HAD A DREAM

[9:16:43 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: It was about

[9:16:50 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: A slarkly

[9:16:50 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: *sparkly

[9:16:53 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Unicorn

[9:16:57 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: And a cow

[9:17:03 PM] Betsy: Go die in a hole!

[9:17:11 PM] adam: ... K!

[9:17:13 PM] Betsy: How come I can't get nice dreams!

[9:17:32 PM] adam: I don't dream.

[9:17:39 PM] Betsy: And image be the one to do the autopsy Andaman. Accidental death!

[9:17:49 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I also dreamt about a virgin girl being pregnant

[9:17:57 PM] Betsy: Me either I get friggn nightmares

[9:18:03 PM] Betsy: Mary

[9:18:03 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: She died

[9:18:03 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: It was HILARIOUA

[9:18:06 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: *hilarious

[9:18:13 PM] Betsy: Dafuq?

[9:18:28 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Yup :D

[9:18:28 PM] Betsy: Crazy much?

[9:18:34 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: No...

[9:18:39 PM] Betsy: Yes

[9:18:39 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: It was funmy

[9:18:45 PM] Betsy: No

[9:18:52 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: She have birth at school

[9:19:01 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: And then ...

[9:19:02 PM] Betsy: ...no comment

[9:19:12 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Everyone just started dancing

[9:19:20 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: To sexy and I know it

[9:19:21 PM] Betsy: I know a girl who... nvm wtf

[9:19:26 PM] Julian Lee: Wtf?

[9:19:31 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Im like "O.O wuuut"

[9:19:34 PM] adam: OOOOKKKAAAAYYYYY...

[9:19:43 PM] Betsy: OMG I was workn out to that song!

[9:19:45 PM] Betsy: Today

[9:19:51 PM] Julian Lee: ... ... ...

[9:19:57 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[9:19:58 PM] Julian Lee: No comment.

[9:19:59 PM] Betsy: What?

[9:20:03 PM] Betsy: Y?

[9:20:10 PM] Julian Lee: Cause.

[9:20:11 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Im too lazy to work out

[9:20:14 PM] Betsy: Not my fault I wanna stay fit...

[9:20:16 PM] Julian Lee: I am seriously confused.

[9:20:20 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Thats why I'm fat

[9:20:22 PM] Julian Lee: Not you, Betsy.

[9:20:29 PM] Betsy: The music was on shuffle...

[9:20:35 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: :D

[9:20:36 PM] Betsy: Your not fat Sadie

[9:20:40 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Suuure

[9:20:43 PM] adam: I'm playing Minecraft with my friend and talking on skype... THIS BEEPING IS ANNOYING!

[9:20:51 PM] Betsy: Ur not

[9:20:53 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: CALL

[9:20:58 PM] Betsy: Oh freaking well!

[9:21:02 PM] Julian Lee: WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING tWELVE!

[9:21:07 PM] Betsy: Hehe

[9:21:14 PM] Julian Lee: My earphones are missing...

[9:21:24 PM] Betsy: So?

[9:21:34 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: The fuck

[9:21:47 PM] Betsy: ...

[9:21:49 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Dgvghvhnf

[9:21:59 PM] Betsy: Eh?

[9:22:01 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Body

[9:22:04 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Wuuut?

[9:22:10 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[9:22:14 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Damn phone

[9:22:19 PM] Betsy: What bout it?

[9:22:21 PM] Betsy: Lost

[9:22:24 PM] Betsy: Uck

[9:22:27 PM] Betsy: Fuck

[9:22:29 PM] Betsy: Damn

[9:22:31 PM] Betsy: Ugh

[9:22:33 PM] Betsy: Tired

[9:22:35 PM] Betsy: List

[9:22:38 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ..

[9:22:38 PM] Betsy: Bored

[9:22:42 PM] Betsy: Hungry

[9:22:46 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Seriously, call me.

[9:22:46 PM] Betsy: Hungry

[9:22:49 PM] Betsy: Must

[9:22:52 PM] Betsy: Survive

[9:22:54 PM] Betsy: This

[9:22:56 PM] Betsy: Heat

[9:22:57 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[9:22:58 PM] Betsy: Wave

[9:22:59 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ..

[9:23:00 PM] Julian Lee: O.o

[9:23:04 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: O.O

[9:23:07 PM] Julian Lee: ADAM! Help me out here!

[9:23:11 PM] adam: ... Dude, it's fucking freezing here.

[9:23:14 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[9:23:21 PM] Julian Lee: It's too warm out here...

[9:23:21 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ITs HOOOT

[9:23:25 PM] adam: Your on your own bro!

[9:23:27 PM] Betsy: Its a freaking inferno over here!

[9:23:30 PM] Julian Lee: The sunlight is too realistic...

[9:23:35 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[9:23:42 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Sparkle sparkle

[9:23:43 PM] Betsy: I hate the sun!

[9:23:48 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Like a fairy

[9:23:50 PM] adam: BYE!

[9:23:54 PM] Betsy: Moon all day way!

[9:23:54 PM] *** adam has left ***

[9:24:44 PM] *** Julian Lee added adam ***

[9:24:50 PM] Julian Lee: MUA HA HA

[9:24:53 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Wow

[9:24:57 PM] Betsy: Haha I'm in the hundreds with humidity!

[9:24:57 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Evil.

[9:25:10 PM] Julian Lee: MUA HA HA HA HA HA

[9:25:14 PM] Betsy: Too

[9:25:16 PM] Betsy: Hot

[9:25:16 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ADAM

[9:25:20 PM] Julian Lee: COME TO THE DARK SIDE, ADAM.

[9:25:27 PM] Julian Lee: We have cookies.

[9:25:32 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: WE GOT COOKIES

[9:25:35 PM] Betsy: And then the night is byepolar

[9:25:39 PM] Betsy: No you don't

[9:25:43 PM] Betsy: I ate em all!

[9:25:44 PM] adam: ... FUCK YOU JULIAN!

[9:25:50 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Lol

[9:25:54 PM] Betsy: Awe so mean!

[9:25:56 PM] Julian Lee: ... Understandable.

[9:26:07 PM] Julian Lee: Awwwww...

[9:26:11 PM] Betsy: What happened to minexeaft nd ditchn yet friends!

[9:26:12 PM] Julian Lee: How sweet.

[9:26:16 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Didnt know he swung that way

[9:26:18 PM] Betsy: Minrcraft

[9:26:26 PM] Betsy: O.O

[9:26:30 PM] Julian Lee: O MY GODS SADIE SHUT UP.

[9:26:34 PM] Julian Lee: OR ELSE.

[9:26:37 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: :D

[9:26:40 PM] Betsy: Wow... me either...

[9:26:42 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: OR WUT?!

[9:26:49 PM] adam: I'm attempting to talk to him on Skype. The constant beeping is fucking annoying to both of us.

[9:26:59 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: BEEP

[9:27:07 PM] Betsy: Beeep!

[9:27:13 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Beeep

[9:27:14 PM] Betsy: That's what Skype is!

[9:27:16 PM] Betsy: A

[9:27:17 PM] Betsy: B

[9:27:18 PM] Betsy: C

[9:27:21 PM] Betsy: D

[9:27:21 PM] Betsy: E

[9:27:22 PM] adam: Now, don't invite me back. I'll tell you when to.

[9:27:25 PM] Betsy: F

[9:27:27 PM] Betsy: G

[9:27:27 PM] Betsy: H

[9:27:30 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[9:27:35 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Asshole

[9:27:35 PM] Betsy: Hater

[9:27:43 PM] Julian Lee: REMEMBER YESTERDAY'S CONVERSATION? YOUR *Cough* friend conveniently named Luke *Cough* whom you have a little crush on *Cough* *cough*?

[9:27:46 PM] Betsy: ...

[9:27:50 PM] Betsy: Now what?

[9:27:52 PM] adam: I haven't talked to him in two weeks. He's one of my best friends.

[9:27:56 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ..

[9:27:56 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[9:28:02 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[9:28:05 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Shut up

[9:28:06 PM] Julian Lee: Then mute skype beeping,

[9:28:08 PM] Julian Lee: idiot.

[9:28:09 PM] Betsy: ...

[9:28:19 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ..

[9:28:24 PM] adam: Yes, I am an idiot. I don't know how to fucking do that.

[9:28:31 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I do NOT have a crush on Luke

[9:28:42 PM] Julian Lee: Go to your preferences on Skype.

[9:28:44 PM] Betsy: Ugh... my internet!

[9:28:49 PM] Julian Lee: Go to notifications.

[9:29:24 PM] Julian Lee: Untick the box that says 'play sound when recieving messages'.

[9:29:35 PM] Julian Lee: And Sadie, you sooooo do.

[9:29:44 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: NO.

[9:29:44 PM] Betsy: U HAVE A CRUSH OB LUKE!

[9:29:48 PM] Betsy: On

[9:29:55 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: No.

[9:29:59 PM] Julian Lee: I KNOW.

[9:30:02 PM] Betsy: Hehe I almost put lube...

[9:30:04 PM] Betsy: L

[9:30:07 PM] Betsy: Tao!

[9:30:08 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: JULIAN I HATE YOU

[9:30:08 PM] Julian Lee: Lube... HA HA HA

[9:30:12 PM] Betsy: Dafuq!?

[9:30:15 PM] Betsy: Ahhhh

[9:30:19 PM] Julian Lee: ?

[9:30:19 PM] Betsy: Autocorrect!

[9:30:25 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[9:30:28 PM] Julian Lee: Tao?

[9:30:32 PM] Betsy: Stop correctn my aweful English!

[9:30:37 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[9:30:41 PM] Betsy: Auction

[9:30:41 PM] Julian Lee: Well,

[9:30:45 PM] Betsy: Wtf

[9:30:49 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I hate you all

[9:30:50 PM] Betsy: Hehehe

[9:31:01 PM] Betsy: I'm thong too fast for my phone.

[9:31:08 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Thong

[9:31:08 PM] Julian Lee: ... I'm in touch with another author on skype.

[9:31:13 PM] Julian Lee: Thong?

[9:31:20 PM] Betsy: Random words tis. Be popn up

[9:31:20 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: LOOOL

[9:31:27 PM] Julian Lee: ,,,

[9:31:31 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Dafuck

[9:31:31 PM] Betsy: ...

[9:31:33 PM] Julian Lee: tis?

[9:31:39 PM] Betsy: Yeah

[9:31:40 PM] Betsy: Tis

[9:31:41 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: TITTAS

[9:31:46 PM] Betsy: Booing!

[9:31:53 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[9:31:56 PM] Betsy: Go somewhere with yet b cups!

[9:31:58 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[9:32:01 PM] Betsy: Yet

[9:32:06 PM] Betsy: Wtf

[9:32:10 PM] Betsy: Lmfao!

[9:32:11 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Wtf

[9:32:16 PM] Betsy: Was I right!?

[9:32:34 PM] Betsy: ...

[9:32:47 PM] Betsy: My internet connection sucks ...

[9:32:55 PM] Betsy: ...

[9:33:05 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Ha no

[9:33:45 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Why does everyone's connection suck tho,?

[9:34:09 PM] Betsy: Idle

[9:34:14 PM] Betsy: But was I right?

[9:34:16 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ..

[9:34:18 PM] Betsy: Idk.

[9:34:21 PM] Betsy: Damnit

[9:34:29 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[9:34:30 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[9:34:42 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Go somewhere with good wifi

[9:34:42 PM] Betsy: ...

[9:34:48 PM] Betsy: I am

[9:34:52 PM] Julian Lee: RAWR.

[9:34:54 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Hm..

[9:34:56 PM] Betsy: Its just my phone

[9:35:01 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Derp

[9:35:16 PM] Betsy: My crocka shit phone...

[9:35:21 PM] Betsy: Derpett

[9:35:32 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Im booooored

[9:35:38 PM] Betsy: Me took!

[9:35:47 PM] Betsy: ADDDDDAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!

[9:35:54 PM] Betsy: Too

[9:35:57 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I... Just read the weirdest fanfic ever o.o

[9:35:59 PM] Betsy: Damnit

[9:36:08 PM] Betsy: Bet I read worse

[9:36:11 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I'm scarred for life...

[9:36:16 PM] Betsy: What was it about

[9:36:24 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I cant even..

[9:36:42 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: *cleans eyes with bleach*

[9:37:07 PM] Betsy: One time I stumbled upon a pjo mxm...

[9:37:30 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Mxm?

[9:37:33 PM] Betsy: It was weird!

[9:37:39 PM] Betsy: Boyxboy

[9:37:48 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I like those..

[9:37:49 PM] Betsy: O.O

[9:37:57 PM] Betsy: O.O

[9:38:02 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: :D

[9:38:06 PM] Betsy: It ruined my innocense...

[9:38:12 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Pjo slash is awesome

[9:38:20 PM] Betsy: O.o

[9:38:35 PM] Betsy: I stumbled on one about Percy and Hades...

[9:38:40 PM] Betsy: In just like...

[9:38:42 PM] Betsy: O.o

[9:38:43 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: :D

[9:38:47 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I ship em

[9:38:50 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Tbh

[9:39:09 PM] Betsy: I didn't get what they were doing till a certain scene... O.o

[9:39:28 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ... :) which one?

[9:39:52 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: House of flickering candles is my favorite

[9:40:06 PM] Betsy: I don't know... should I check? Nvm it was the one where he was stuck in the underworld...

[9:40:51 PM] Betsy: ...

[9:40:58 PM] Betsy: Disturbing...

[9:41:01 PM] Betsy: Jillian

[9:41:11 PM] Betsy: Please don't read the shut above

[9:41:16 PM] Betsy: Shit

[9:41:25 PM] Betsy: Keep your purity

[9:41:30 PM] Betsy: Plz

[9:42:53 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[9:43:04 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Yup that one

[9:43:07 PM] Julian Lee: What wierdest fic.

[9:43:15 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: He reads slash too

[9:43:28 PM] Julian Lee: And what's Purity. I've never seen it. *Smirks* MUA HA HA HA HA

[9:43:32 PM] Betsy: O.o

[9:43:34 PM] Julian Lee: I do not!

[9:43:35 PM] Betsy: It

[9:43:42 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: YES YOU DO

[9:43:47 PM] Julian Lee: NO I DON'T

[9:43:49 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: You told me

[9:43:54 PM] Betsy: Oh lord

[9:44:11 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[9:44:14 PM] Julian Lee: What?

[9:44:15 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: :D

[9:44:19 PM] Betsy: Jesus needs to come down here again...

[9:44:19 PM] Julian Lee: When was this?

[9:44:23 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[9:44:26 PM] Betsy: ...

[9:44:32 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I don't really..

[9:44:37 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: You know...

[9:44:42 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Believe in

[9:44:42 PM] Betsy: O.O

[9:44:47 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: 'jesus'

[9:44:49 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[9:44:52 PM] Julian Lee: Ditto.

[9:45:00 PM] Betsy: What are ya being for Halloween

[9:45:07 PM] Betsy: And atheists! !

[9:45:13 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: A lazy girl.

[9:45:14 PM] Julian Lee: ... I don't go trick or treating anymore...

[9:45:21 PM] Betsy: Y?

[9:45:31 PM] Betsy: Y is the world so messsed up!

[9:45:33 PM] Julian Lee: I used to believe in god... BTW...

[9:45:41 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Me too

[9:45:44 PM] Betsy: Y used too/

[9:45:45 PM] Betsy: ?

[9:45:49 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Cause

[9:45:54 PM] Betsy: Cause y

[9:46:02 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Gah, so much shit

[9:46:06 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Im too

[9:46:08 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Lazy

[9:46:10 PM] Julian Lee: ANd I don't go because I live in a neighbourhood that doesn't give out candy.

[9:46:19 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: To type it all up

[9:46:25 PM] Betsy: Awe sucks!

[9:46:27 PM] Julian Lee: And the reason for not believing anymore...

[9:46:39 PM] Betsy: Is...?

[9:47:00 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I have a huge ass reason but yeah..

[9:47:02 PM] Julian Lee: WHY THERE SO MUCH DEATH AND POVERTY AND STARVATION AND GREEDINESS AND

[9:47:08 PM] Julian Lee: Well, etc.

[9:47:08 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: It involves my dad

[9:47:24 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[9:47:28 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: 'god' doesn't really help

[9:47:32 PM] Julian Lee: *Pats back* there there.

[9:47:32 PM] Betsy: If everything was handed to you in life what would you learn?

[9:47:43 PM] Julian Lee: ... The truth about God?

[9:48:01 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[9:48:09 PM] Julian Lee: I think I broke her.

[9:48:18 PM] Betsy: We would be lazy assholes who only care about ourselves ...

[9:48:25 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I would learn that god was real because he would make my dad stop being a bastard

[9:48:28 PM] Julian Lee: No.

[9:48:34 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: And stop abusing.

[9:48:38 PM] Betsy: I don't have a dad

[9:48:40 PM] Julian Lee: Haven't you watched BATMAN.

[9:48:43 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[9:48:48 PM] Betsy: It sucks

[9:48:53 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[9:48:53 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I dont either

[9:48:59 PM] Betsy: But I don't give a fuck

[9:49:00 PM] Julian Lee: ADAM HELP ME OVER HERE!

[9:49:12 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: My dad can go die

[9:49:15 PM] Betsy: He got his punishment

[9:49:23 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[9:49:34 PM] adam: Not paying attention bud.

[9:49:42 PM] Betsy: He got hus legs chopped off

[9:49:46 PM] Betsy: His

[9:49:58 PM] Betsy: I feel bad

[9:50:04 PM] Betsy: But I don't really care

[9:50:07 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: My dad got thrown into jail and beaten almost to death

[9:50:15 PM] Betsy: Same

[9:50:18 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Then got thrown back to mexico

[9:50:32 PM] Betsy: That my good lady is justice

[9:50:35 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: But he still calls my mom to torment her

[9:50:47 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: So, no.

[9:50:50 PM] Betsy: Ugh stop answering?

[9:51:10 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: *rolls eyes* if it was that easy.

[9:51:15 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[9:51:17 PM] Betsy: It is...

[9:51:31 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: If my mom doesnt answer, my dad will hurt my sister

[9:51:36 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Like, kill her

[9:51:41 PM] Julian Lee: What...

[9:51:50 PM] Betsy: Where is ur sister?

[9:51:50 PM] adam: Sadie, I still want to kill your father.

[9:51:58 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I dont give a fuck about my sister

[9:52:02 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Shes a whore

[9:52:06 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: She can go die

[9:52:06 PM] Julian Lee: Why don't you take your sister away from him...

[9:52:07 PM] Betsy: ...

[9:52:13 PM] Julian Lee: Ah.

[9:52:18 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: But she has three kids

[9:52:20 PM] Julian Lee: O.o

[9:52:27 PM] Betsy: Ah well

[9:52:29 PM] Julian Lee: Da shit?

[9:52:35 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: My mom cares about my sister

[9:52:40 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I dont

[9:52:43 PM] Betsy: Your mom is still making the choice

[9:52:47 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Shes like 26

[9:52:49 PM] Betsy: To answer

[9:52:55 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: She slept with my dad

[9:53:01 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Theyre both bastards

[9:53:07 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[9:53:10 PM] Julian Lee: O.o

[9:53:21 PM] Julian Lee: Uh.. What...?

[9:53:24 PM] Betsy: If I were your sister my mother woulda left me dry with a " go live your own fucking life"

[9:53:33 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: My sister isnnt related to my dad

[9:53:41 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Different father

[9:53:42 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[9:53:46 PM] Julian Lee: Oh.

[9:53:49 PM] Julian Lee: RIght.

[9:53:54 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: But yeah, I hate the bitch.

[9:53:55 PM] Julian Lee: STill awkward.

[9:54:02 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: She

[9:54:03 PM] Julian Lee: Where's Betsy?

[9:54:15 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Told my dad where my mom and me were

[9:54:19 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Idk

[9:54:24 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[9:54:39 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Prolly went to bed

[9:54:50 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[9:54:56 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Well, fuck.

[9:55:06 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I probably scared her away

[9:55:11 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[9:55:14 PM] Julian Lee: O.o

[9:55:23 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Wat?

[9:55:36 PM] Julian Lee: O.o

[9:56:15 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: WHAT?

[9:56:37 PM] Julian Lee: ..

[9:56:41 PM] Julian Lee: Idk?

[9:56:47 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[9:56:50 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Weirdo

[9:58:08 PM] Betsy: Srry. Phone died

[9:58:21 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Oh ok

[9:58:30 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: YAY YOURE BACK

[9:58:31 PM] Betsy: But still.

[9:58:41 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Still what?

[9:58:42 PM] Betsy: Ur mom main day choice ...

[9:58:46 PM] Betsy: Makn

[9:58:57 PM] Betsy: *

[9:58:58 PM] Betsy: Damnit

[9:59:07 PM] Betsy: Stupid phone...

[9:59:10 PM] Betsy: Great

[9:59:13 PM] Betsy: Gr

[9:59:14 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[9:59:17 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I called the cops on my dad, not my mom

[9:59:17 PM] Betsy: Fuck!

[9:59:29 PM] Betsy: Just sayn ...

[9:59:35 PM] Julian Lee: Who wants another person in this conversation... Because it's getting awkward...

[9:59:42 PM] Betsy: Me

[9:59:44 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Ok

[9:59:53 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ADD another person

[9:59:53 PM] Betsy: Go fer it

[9:59:55 PM] Julian Lee: Ok. Let me check.

[10:00:24 PM] Betsy: ...

[10:00:30 PM] *** Julian Lee added Niamh O'Connell ***

[10:00:33 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[10:00:41 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Siriusly

[10:00:42 PM] Betsy: Dafuq

[10:00:53 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: We went over this

[10:00:59 PM] Julian Lee: Okay. ArTyStoLe, meet Lil' Mexican. Also called Betsy

[10:01:09 PM] Betsy: Who is this!

[10:01:12 PM] Niamh O'Connell: ok hi

[10:01:19 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I dunno o.o

[10:01:21 PM] Betsy: OK... Hi!

[10:01:29 PM] Julian Lee: Look, Sadie, I'm tired of switching conversations and talking to you people AT THE SAME TIME.

[10:01:32 PM] Julian Lee: :)

[10:01:40 PM] Julian Lee: SO, problem solved.

[10:01:41 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: :P

[10:01:53 PM] Niamh O'Connell: (facepalm)

[10:01:58 PM] adam: Hello ARTY!

[10:01:58 PM] Betsy: Hope yer Not queesy wit cursn'!

[10:02:04 PM] Julian Lee: And Adam is Conover, by the way.

[10:02:09 PM] Betsy: ARTY!

[10:02:12 PM] adam: And now I take my leave... again.

[10:02:14 PM] Betsy: Run fucker!

[10:02:24 PM] adam: ... Shit.

[10:02:24 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Adam

[10:02:24 PM] Julian Lee: ... Adam, you stay here or else.

[10:02:35 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: You done?

[10:02:36 PM] Betsy: *climbs*

[10:02:39 PM] Niamh O'Connell: ok Hello

[10:02:40 PM] Julian Lee: MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

[10:02:41 PM] Betsy: Onward!

[10:02:46 PM] Julian Lee: ... What?

[10:02:50 PM] Julian Lee: Awkward~

[10:02:50 PM] adam: I'm a bit busy... *Rubs neck awkwardly.*

[10:02:56 PM] Betsy: Nutting

[10:02:59 PM] adam: BAck to Minecraft..

[10:03:00 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Wiiitth?

[10:03:01 PM] Julian Lee: I'll just ignore you people.

[10:03:02 PM] Betsy: And sure ya are!

[10:03:07 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: -.-

[10:03:08 PM] Niamh O'Connell: what the-

[10:03:12 PM] Julian Lee: HEY ADAM! Your server up?

[10:03:13 PM] Betsy: Busy mY ass!

[10:03:15 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ADAM STAY

[10:03:29 PM] adam: Niamh, it's always awkward. Trust me.

[10:03:31 PM] Betsy: That whore!

[10:03:31 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I COMMAND YOU, PEASANT.

[10:03:39 PM] Betsy: Now!

[10:03:48 PM] Betsy: New kid!

[10:03:50 PM] Niamh O'Connell: agreed...

[10:03:54 PM] Betsy: How old r ya?

[10:04:09 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: U A GIRL OR GUY?

[10:04:09 PM] adam: Back to the age thing, huh?

[10:04:18 PM] Betsy: Let us know!

[10:04:25 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Tell us

[10:04:27 PM] Niamh O'Connell: what do you think?

[10:04:29 PM] Betsy: Now

[10:04:38 PM] Betsy: Alien!

[10:04:43 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Noow

[10:04:46 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Peaant

[10:04:49 PM] Niamh O'Connell: 20 questions lol

[10:04:50 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Peasant

[10:04:54 PM] Betsy: Peasant?

[10:04:59 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Yup

[10:05:04 PM] Betsy: I hate that game!

[10:05:08 PM] Betsy: But sure!

[10:05:13 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Adam is commander peasant

[10:05:18 PM] Betsy: Boy or girl and age!

[10:05:24 PM] Betsy: I'ma noble!

[10:05:29 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: FANDOM.

[10:05:30 PM] Niamh O'Connell: girl

[10:05:40 PM] Betsy: He/she types slow!

[10:05:42 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: WHAT FANDOM?

[10:05:47 PM] adam: Dear god... Question overload.

[10:05:51 PM] Betsy: ...eh?

[10:05:55 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: JULIAN.

[10:05:55 PM] Betsy: Hehe yup!

[10:06:02 PM] Betsy: Answer kid!

[10:06:04 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Where is he

[10:06:16 PM] Betsy: Fuck if I know!

[10:06:28 PM] Niamh O'Connell: freakin hell CALM IT DOWN!

[10:06:33 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: NO

[10:06:35 PM] Betsy: Ah no!

[10:06:40 PM] adam: ... They can't... It's proven.

[10:06:42 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: YOU NOT MA MAMA

[10:06:52 PM] adam: But Sadie, I am your father..

[10:06:57 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[10:06:59 PM] adam: WIN!

[10:07:00 PM] Niamh O'Connell: I THINK THATS OBVIOUS!

[10:07:06 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I am your patron

[10:07:09 PM] Betsy: Skype pisses me off fer no fuckn reason!

[10:07:13 PM] Betsy: Dafuq?

[10:07:18 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I rule over you adam

[10:07:22 PM] Betsy: I WANT ANSWERS!

[10:07:26 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I WIN

[10:07:35 PM] Betsy: And sit down daughter thing!

[10:07:42 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[10:07:44 PM] adam: I'm the father of the goddess of penguins... Weird.

[10:07:45 PM] Betsy: ...

[10:07:49 PM] Niamh O'Connell: THEN ASK QUESTIONS...STUPID CAPSLOCK

[10:07:51 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: :D

[10:08:00 PM] Niamh O'Connell: (facepalm)

[10:08:01 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: BE PROUD COMMANDER

[10:08:04 PM] adam: Niamh is probably majorly confused, aren't you?

[10:08:15 PM] Betsy: I fuckb did

[10:08:15 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Explaaain.

[10:08:17 PM] Julian Lee: Da shit?

[10:08:19 PM] Betsy: Fuckn

[10:08:24 PM] Betsy: Girl or boy!

[10:08:31 PM] Betsy: Answer!

[10:08:36 PM] adam: Dude, Julian, I don't fucking know.

AND SHE SAID GIRL!

[10:08:47 PM] Betsy: Oh... good

[10:08:48 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: GUISE

[10:08:50 PM] Betsy: Age!

[10:08:56 PM] Julian Lee: Okay, so I take some time off to read a story, MAJOR HEADACHE by the way, and then I see this.

[10:08:57 PM] Julian Lee: Wow.

[10:09:03 PM] Niamh O'Connell: HMM...HOW ABOUT I FREAKIN TOLD U ALREADY KEEP UP

[10:09:03 PM] Julian Lee: Just... wow.

[10:09:10 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: WERE THAT AWESOME

[10:09:13 PM] adam: Why are Julian and I the only guys?... And he's twelve..

[10:09:23 PM] Niamh O'Connell: 13

[10:09:26 PM] Betsy: Damnit just tell me again!

[10:09:33 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: IM 14

[10:09:34 PM] adam: Why am I always the oldest?!

[10:09:34 PM] Betsy: Holy shit another kid!

[10:09:41 PM] Betsy: Haha!

[10:09:41 PM] Niamh O'Connell: Girl

[10:09:42 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: CAUSE

[10:09:50 PM] adam: God damn...

[10:09:51 PM] Betsy: I'm always the second oldest...

[10:09:54 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Adam you stuck as the father

[10:09:59 PM] adam: Fuck..

[10:10:02 PM] Betsy: We're old...

[10:10:09 PM] Betsy: I'm 15

[10:10:19 PM] Betsy: Mexican

[10:10:22 PM] adam: I'll be sixteen in nine days, I think I am quite old.

[10:10:25 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Im mexican.

[10:10:32 PM] Niamh O'Connell: THE WORLD IS FUCKED UP

[10:10:36 PM] Betsy: Short af.

[10:10:37 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: YOU OLD RABBBITS

[10:10:41 PM] Betsy: It is

[10:10:47 PM] Betsy: Fuck u!

[10:10:51 PM] Julian Lee: Adam. YOUR OOOOOOLD.

[10:10:54 PM] adam: Sadie, I'm not an adult yet, shut up.

[10:10:55 PM] Niamh O'Connell: and I'm a Kiwi :)

[10:11:05 PM] adam: You to Julian.

[10:11:08 PM] Betsy: Ur younggggg!

[10:11:15 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: IM GODDESS OF PENGUINS

[10:11:29 PM] Betsy: Nd I'm your mother

[10:11:34 PM] adam: What the fuck is a Kiwi?

[10:11:40 PM] Betsy: Go clean your room!

[10:11:42 PM] adam: Because I'm an idiot..

[10:11:45 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: My weird ass mother

[10:11:49 PM] Betsy: Hehe

[10:11:50 PM] Betsy: Yup

[10:11:51 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Adam oh my god

[10:11:59 PM] Betsy: Wait what?

[10:12:00 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Its a fucking fruit

[10:12:01 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[10:12:05 PM] Niamh O'Connell: Univeral term for NZers

[10:12:10 PM] Betsy: ...

[10:12:12 PM] Betsy: Eh?

[10:12:14 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: (facepalm)

[10:12:19 PM] Betsy: Kid where ya from?

[10:12:21 PM] adam: Alright... Still confused.

[10:12:23 PM] Niamh O'Connell: and no its a freakin bird idiot

[10:12:30 PM] Betsy: ...

[10:12:30 PM] Julian Lee: I'll just be over there now. *Points away* *Runs off at the speed of light*

[10:12:40 PM] Betsy: Where!

[10:12:47 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: *drags yiu back*

[10:12:51 PM] Niamh O'Connell: don't you DARE

[10:12:54 PM] Betsy: Temé!

[10:12:58 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Its also a fruit, fuck er.

[10:12:59 PM] adam: DAMNIT JULIAN! YOU LEFT ME WITH THE CRAZY'S!

[10:13:10 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: MUHAHA

[10:13:15 PM] Betsy: Porfavor!

[10:13:16 PM] Niamh O'Connell: from freaking china

[10:13:21 PM] Betsy: O.o

[10:13:24 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Chinesse

[10:13:25 PM] Betsy: China...

[10:13:25 PM] adam: Am I the only white person?

[10:13:25 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Lies.

[10:13:33 PM] Betsy: Awe sweet!

[10:13:36 PM] Niamh O'Connell: I'm not crazy!

[10:13:41 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: You americans..

[10:13:45 PM] Niamh O'Connell: and no

[10:13:46 PM] Betsy: I'm in south Florida!

[10:14:08 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[10:14:12 PM] adam: ... I'm a mix of Scotish, German, Irish, and Dutch. I'm considered caucasian.

[10:14:13 PM] Julian Lee: I'm in singapore.

[10:14:17 PM] Niamh O'Connell: north island NZ

[10:14:18 PM] Betsy: Where bitches be trippn!

[10:14:19 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Im in Texas

[10:14:23 PM] Julian Lee: We have wierd accents.

[10:14:27 PM] Betsy: Es

[10:14:29 PM] Betsy: Texas

[10:14:30 PM] Betsy: Es

[10:14:32 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: YOu Do

[10:14:32 PM] adam: I have no accent..

[10:14:34 PM] Betsy: Ew

[10:14:39 PM] Julian Lee: And by wierd... TOTALLY UNBEARABLE.

[10:14:44 PM] Betsy: Me either...

[10:14:47 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: You have a white boy accent

[10:14:54 PM] Julian Lee: And no... Sadie... That's just my messed up voice,

[10:14:55 PM] Niamh O'Connell: ...

[10:14:55 PM] Betsy: Haha!

[10:15:02 PM] adam: Fuck you Sadie.

And no, I do not want to.

[10:15:07 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ..

[10:15:08 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Ew

[10:15:12 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Adam

[10:15:14 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Pedo

[10:15:30 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: *covers eyes*

[10:15:31 PM] Betsy: We should get an African in here...

[10:15:32 PM] Betsy: Bear

[10:15:34 PM] adam: I knew you would think it. Because YOUR EXTREAMLY FUCKING PERVERTED!

[10:15:35 PM] Betsy: Pedo bear!

[10:15:36 PM] Julian Lee: ... *Covers eyes*

[10:15:47 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: IM AWESOME

[10:15:47 PM] Julian Lee: African? ON IT!

[10:15:49 PM] Betsy: What?

[10:15:52 PM] adam: ...

[10:15:55 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: MY MIND IS SEXYFIED

[10:15:59 PM] Niamh O'Connell: ?...

[10:16:10 PM] adam: I have no idea what is going on...

[10:16:17 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[10:16:18 PM] Betsy: What was perverted?

[10:16:31 PM] Betsy: Damn... Sadie is bad...

[10:16:45 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I have an asian friend...

[10:16:54 PM] Betsy: Bored!

[10:16:59 PM] Niamh O'Connell: so do I

[10:17:09 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Hes gay.

[10:17:21 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: :D

[10:17:23 PM] Betsy: ...what?

[10:17:30 PM] Betsy: Adam is gay?

[10:17:34 PM] Niamh O'Connell: nice...

[10:17:35 PM] Betsy: O.O

[10:17:38 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: GUYS.

[10:17:39 PM] adam: What. The. Fuck.

[10:17:47 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: :)

[10:17:56 PM] Betsy: Or l...?

[10:18:06 PM] Niamh O'Connell: Damn you adam thats my line!

[10:18:13 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I read sally/percy naughty one shot

[10:18:17 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ..

[10:18:18 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[10:18:20 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: O.O

[10:18:22 PM] Julian Lee: O.o

[10:18:26 PM] Julian Lee: Uh huh...

[10:18:31 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: You read it too

[10:18:33 PM] Niamh O'Connell: disturbing...

[10:18:36 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Remember?

[10:18:38 PM] Julian Lee: Yeah...

[10:18:41 PM] Julian Lee: T_T

[10:18:43 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[10:18:46 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: :D

[10:18:47 PM] Betsy: I hate my internet...

[10:18:52 PM] adam: Really Niamh? Damn.

[10:18:53 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: You wanted the link..

[10:18:57 PM] Julian Lee: ... But you enjoyed it!

[10:18:59 PM] Betsy: Lost

[10:19:06 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Guilty.

[10:19:12 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[10:19:23 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[10:19:30 PM] Betsy: I need bleach

[10:19:31 PM] adam: God, I'm falling behind on reading fanfics...

[10:19:33 PM] Niamh O'Connell: Go to hell

[10:19:33 PM] Julian Lee: You know, I think it's time to introduce a guy... or something.

[10:19:35 PM] Betsy: My eyes...

[10:19:46 PM] Julian Lee: ADAM! UPDATE YOUR STORY.

[10:19:47 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Whaf guy?

[10:19:53 PM] Betsy: What

[10:19:53 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Tf

[10:19:59 PM] adam: Dude! I'm fucking busy half of the time!

[10:20:08 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: BUSY

[10:20:11 PM] Betsy: Update! !

[10:20:12 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: GETTIN

[10:20:17 PM] adam: I'll update it on my birthday...

[10:20:20 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: NVM..

[10:20:20 PM] Niamh O'Connell: with what exactly?

[10:20:23 PM] adam: Nine more days.

[10:20:25 PM] Betsy: :(

[10:20:30 PM] Betsy: Haha

[10:20:34 PM] Betsy: Oldie

[10:20:43 PM] adam: Oh god damnit Sadie..

[10:20:53 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Remember, adam?

[10:20:58 PM] Niamh O'Connell: *yawn*

[10:21:05 PM] Betsy: Daughter... chill

[10:21:13 PM] adam: What you were most likely going to say? Yeah.

[10:21:14 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: No

[10:21:17 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[10:21:21 PM] Betsy: What time is it over there?

[10:21:24 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Ha

[10:21:26 PM] Niamh O'Connell: ?...

[10:21:29 PM] Julian Lee: 10:21 am.

[10:21:37 PM] Betsy: Not u

[10:21:40 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: 9:21 PM

[10:21:46 PM] Betsy: Not u

[10:21:50 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: That person

[10:21:50 PM] Niamh O'Connell: 3:20

[10:21:54 PM] Niamh O'Connell: pm

[10:21:55 PM] Betsy: Yeah

[10:21:58 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: AM?

[10:22:00 PM] adam: Wow...

[10:22:05 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Oh

[10:22:08 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[10:22:15 PM] Betsy: Afternoon?

[10:22:23 PM] Niamh O'Connell: uhuh

[10:22:24 PM] Betsy: Dafuq? How?

[10:22:32 PM] Julian Lee: *Slams head into keyboard* You know the feeling where you are too tired to sleep?

[10:22:33 PM] adam: Damn, I was barely awake by that time..

[10:22:41 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Different time zones, mother

[10:22:43 PM] adam: Julian, I have that feeling alot.

[10:22:45 PM] Betsy: Its like 10:22 pm...

[10:22:49 PM] Julian Lee: Mm.

[10:22:59 PM] Betsy: No duh

[10:23:08 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: You asked

[10:23:09 PM] Betsy: So.

[10:23:18 PM] adam: Do you live in like... Hawaii?

[10:23:21 PM] Betsy: I have shit to do tomorrow and I need sleep...

[10:23:21 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[10:23:27 PM] Julian Lee: *Yawn*

[10:23:30 PM] adam: Then sleep Betz.

[10:23:33 PM] Niamh O'Connell: sleep then...

[10:23:34 PM] Betsy: She just said China

[10:23:35 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Sleep then

[10:23:43 PM] adam: I wasn't here..

[10:23:47 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: New zeland

[10:23:48 PM] Betsy: But...but

[10:23:51 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Nz?

[10:23:52 PM] Julian Lee: Yes... It will be the last thing you ever do... MUA HA HA HA H AH AH

[10:23:54 PM] Betsy: Oh fine I get it

[10:23:57 PM] Julian Lee: *Cough*

[10:24:04 PM] Betsy: Ya wanna get rid of ne

[10:24:06 PM] Betsy: Eh

[10:24:07 PM] Betsy: Fine

[10:24:11 PM] Julian Lee: ... Whaaaat? Noooooo.

[10:24:12 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ..

[10:24:14 PM] Niamh O'Connell: capital Z

[10:24:15 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: No

[10:24:16 PM] adam: I'll go to bed at four in the morning. If you need to sleep Betz, then go to sleep.

[10:24:17 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: NO

[10:24:19 PM] Betsy: *cries in corner*

[10:24:25 PM] Julian Lee: See what you guys did?

[10:24:31 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Pussg

[10:24:35 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Vbss

[10:24:37 PM] Julian Lee: I'm out of here... *Speeds away*

[10:24:37 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Hxg

[10:24:38 PM] Niamh O'Connell: so mean...

[10:24:39 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Da fuck

[10:24:49 PM] Betsy: Shut the fuck up bitch!

[10:24:50 PM] adam: Rawr Betz.

[10:24:57 PM] Niamh O'Connell: ...? IDK

[10:25:01 PM] Julian Lee: Hey! RAWR.

[10:25:09 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Quack.

[10:25:10 PM] Betsy: :D Dawes are

[10:25:18 PM] adam: Julian, do you know what rawr means?

[10:25:24 PM] Betsy: Rawr Artie! !

[10:25:31 PM] Niamh O'Connell: ...

[10:25:31 PM] Betsy: :D

[10:25:45 PM] Betsy: No he doesn't

[10:25:47 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[10:25:49 PM] adam: I'm artie Niamh.

[10:25:58 PM] Betsy: I feel like I'm abandoning you guys...

[10:26:02 PM] adam: You're arty.

[10:26:04 PM] Niamh O'Connell: riiight

[10:26:07 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[10:26:14 PM] Julian Lee: Um...

[10:26:20 PM] Julian Lee: Adam's making no sense...

[10:26:24 PM] Julian Lee: What?

[10:26:24 PM] Niamh O'Connell: agreed julia

[10:26:29 PM] Julian Lee: DA!

[10:26:30 PM] Betsy: Yes he is

[10:26:33 PM] Betsy: Well to me

[10:26:35 PM] Julian Lee: YOU

[10:26:38 PM] Julian Lee: SON

[10:26:39 PM] Julian Lee: OF

[10:26:41 PM] Julian Lee: A

[10:26:44 PM] adam: Betsy nicknamed me Artie. I stull have no idea why.

[10:26:46 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[10:26:52 PM] adam: *Still.

[10:26:54 PM] Julian Lee: Oh yeeeeah!

[10:26:59 PM] Betsy: And you will never no

[10:26:59 PM] Niamh O'Connell: fail

[10:27:04 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[10:27:07 PM] Julian Lee: Stull?

[10:27:08 PM] Betsy: ?

[10:27:11 PM] Julian Lee: Whazzat?

[10:27:12 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Bet thats yo bedroom name

[10:27:21 PM] adam: No I will not... BECAUSE YOU WON'T TELL ME!

[10:27:44 PM] adam: Damnit Sadie...

[10:27:45 PM] Betsy: Dafuq

[10:27:48 PM] Betsy: Oh

[10:27:49 PM] Betsy: I get it

[10:27:51 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: :D

[10:27:58 PM] Betsy: Was lost for a bit there

[10:28:08 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: How?

[10:28:13 PM] Niamh O'Connell: I have a headache

[10:28:15 PM] Betsy: And you still will never know!

[10:28:21 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[10:28:24 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Artie...

[10:28:26 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Adam...

[10:28:27 PM] adam: I do too... And I have someone talking into my ear aswell.

[10:28:28 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Hm...

[10:28:33 PM] Betsy: No!

[10:28:39 PM] Betsy: That's my name bitch!

[10:28:45 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I dont see it

[10:28:46 PM] Betsy: Come up with yer own!

[10:28:47 PM] adam: ...

[10:28:59 PM] Betsy: Cause. ...

[10:29:03 PM] adam: I don't see it either Sadie..

[10:29:08 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: All I see is the first letters in common

[10:29:12 PM] adam: But I live with it.

[10:29:13 PM] Betsy: I do...

[10:29:18 PM] Betsy: He does...

[10:29:20 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[10:29:22 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Hes commander peasant.

[10:29:30 PM] Julian Lee: Who does?

[10:29:36 PM] Betsy: Rawr Artie!

[10:29:51 PM] adam: I feel like you all involve me in everything...

RAWR BETZ!

[10:29:59 PM] Julian Lee: Awwww.

[10:30:05 PM] Betsy: Hehe I live fucking with em. They have no idea what it means!

[10:30:07 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Save it for da bedroom

[10:30:08 PM] Julian Lee: It's a love story all over again.

[10:30:15 PM] Julian Lee: Now, shut it.

[10:30:16 PM] Betsy: Love

[10:30:20 PM] Betsy: What?

[10:30:26 PM] Betsy: O.O

[10:30:27 PM] adam: ... What the hell?

[10:30:33 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: :D

[10:30:40 PM] Julian Lee: :D

[10:30:40 PM] Betsy: Uhm...

[10:30:45 PM] Julian Lee: (devil)

[10:30:52 PM] Betsy: Well.

[10:30:58 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: (devil)

[10:30:59 PM] Betsy: That escalated quickly

[10:31:00 PM] adam: WHY does a twelve nd fourteen year old have a worse mind them me?

[10:31:11 PM] Betsy: Agreed...

[10:31:16 PM] Betsy: Wtf

[10:31:18 PM] adam: *And, not nd..

[10:31:19 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Cause were awesome?

[10:31:24 PM] Betsy: No.

[10:31:28 PM] Betsy: Evil.

[10:31:35 PM] adam: No... It just means that I grew up faster.

[10:31:38 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Im goddess of evil

[10:31:44 PM] Betsy: ...

[10:31:48 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Hes the minor god of evil

[10:31:50 PM] Niamh O'Connell: no I AM

[10:31:57 PM] Betsy: ...

[10:31:58 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Shut uo

[10:31:58 PM] Betsy: Again

[10:32:00 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Up

[10:32:04 PM] Betsy: Up

[10:32:07 PM] Betsy: LOL

[10:32:20 PM] adam: You all fight over who's the god?goddess of what. I'm not going to pay attention.

[10:32:21 PM] Betsy: My hair grew...

[10:32:22 PM] Betsy: Yay!

[10:32:32 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Evil

[10:32:33 PM] Betsy: ...

[10:32:36 PM] adam: god/goddess.

[10:32:38 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I called it first

[10:32:38 PM] Julian Lee: Whaaat? I'm innocent! *Gives puppy eyes*

[10:32:41 PM] Betsy: No u r

[10:32:56 PM] Betsy: L is evil

[10:33:00 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Innocent aphrodite's ass

[10:33:08 PM] Betsy: I should sleep...

[10:33:14 PM] Betsy: But I don't wanna

[10:33:16 PM] Julian Lee: I bet Adam knows all about that.

[10:33:23 PM] Betsy: You guys are awesome...

[10:33:24 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Oc courss

[10:33:28 PM] Betsy: ...wtf!

[10:33:28 PM] Niamh O'Connell: I am the vondi

[10:33:31 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Of course

[10:33:34 PM] Betsy: I take it back!

[10:33:39 PM] Julian Lee: Awwww.

[10:33:42 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Adam has experience

[10:33:52 PM] Betsy: You evil lil bitches!

[10:34:00 PM] Betsy: Adam!

[10:34:00 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[10:34:03 PM] Julian Lee: :)

[10:34:03 PM] Betsy: Hellllpp

[10:34:07 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: (devil)

[10:34:19 PM] adam: WHAT? I haven't been paying attention.

[10:34:19 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Adam the manwhore

[10:34:20 PM] Betsy: *climbs*

[10:34:24 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Hehe

[10:34:31 PM] Niamh O'Connell: no sure 'bout bitch but evil yup! (devil)

[10:34:32 PM] adam: Damnit Betz..

[10:34:40 PM] Betsy: *climbs higher*

[10:34:48 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Climbs wut? ;)

[10:34:49 PM] Betsy: Save me!

[10:34:54 PM] Betsy: Him!

[10:35:01 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: HIS BODAAA

[10:35:11 PM] adam: That would be my shoulder your clinging to..

[10:35:13 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Horny bitches

[10:35:16 PM] Betsy: Yeah... he's tall...

[10:35:25 PM] Betsy: You dirty mind!

[10:35:27 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Uhu

[10:35:33 PM] Julian Lee: Ewwwww.

[10:35:34 PM] Betsy: Worse then me!

[10:35:35 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: You should know

[10:35:38 PM] Julian Lee: GROSS.

[10:35:41 PM] Julian Lee: GROSS.

[10:35:41 PM] Niamh O'Connell: -.-

[10:35:42 PM] Betsy: O.O

[10:35:43 PM] Julian Lee: GROSS.

[10:35:49 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: :D

[10:35:56 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I told ya, betsy

[10:35:58 PM] Betsy: :l

[10:36:02 PM] Julian Lee: Betsy... Umm... Stop climbing him, would ya?

[10:36:08 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Loool

[10:36:08 PM] Betsy: No!

[10:36:09 PM] Julian Lee: *Covers eyes*

[10:36:14 PM] adam: I hate the lot of you...

Except Betsy and Niamh.

[10:36:17 PM] Betsy: You can't reach up here!

[10:36:17 PM] Julian Lee: You know...

[10:36:24 PM] Julian Lee: If we have a wordplay...

[10:36:32 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Cause you looove betsy

[10:36:32 PM] Betsy: ...

[10:36:35 PM] Julian Lee: And switch climbing, with mounting...

[10:36:38 PM] Betsy: ...

[10:36:38 PM] Julian Lee: O.o

[10:36:40 PM] adam: Betz... are you sitting on my shoulders?

[10:36:47 PM] Julian Lee: I have disgusted myself.

[10:36:49 PM] Betsy: Yeah...

[10:36:51 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Oob

[10:36:54 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Ooh

[10:36:57 PM] adam: The fuck...

[10:37:01 PM] Betsy: O.o

[10:37:04 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[10:37:08 PM] Niamh O'Connell: too true

[10:37:09 PM] Julian Lee: *Throws up*

[10:37:14 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I amuse myselv

[10:37:17 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Myself

[10:37:19 PM] Betsy: Run. Get us away from here!

[10:37:22 PM] Niamh O'Connell: (puke)

[10:37:27 PM] Julian Lee: This is so going on fanfic.

[10:37:29 PM] adam: ... How about I drive?

[10:37:29 PM] Betsy: Lmfao!

[10:37:39 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Seriously?

[10:37:39 PM] Julian Lee: Drive what?

[10:37:41 PM] adam: Shit! I have to do that again?

[10:37:42 PM] Betsy: No!

[10:37:45 PM] Julian Lee: YES.

[10:37:50 PM] Betsy: Then I have to get off!

[10:37:51 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Yes

[10:37:57 PM] Betsy: No!

[10:38:04 PM] adam: ...

And I have a 1995 eclipse.

[10:38:07 PM] Julian Lee: :)

[10:38:10 PM] Betsy: You can't reach up here!

[10:38:17 PM] Betsy: And cool! !

[10:38:22 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Hm? ;D

[10:38:28 PM] Betsy: ...I.I

[10:38:34 PM] Betsy: U like Luke

[10:38:37 PM] Julian Lee: Yes, because none of us want to 'mount' adam.

[10:38:38 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[10:38:39 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: O.O

[10:38:40 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: NO

[10:38:43 PM] Julian Lee: BWA HA HA H AH AHA HAHA HHAAH

[10:38:46 PM] adam: Wonder where Niamh went... She's probably laughing at our stupidity.

[10:38:50 PM] Julian Lee: OMG.

[10:38:53 PM] Betsy: Mwahahahhha!

[10:38:54 PM] Julian Lee: Lol.

[10:38:57 PM] Betsy: Probably

[10:38:58 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: NO

[10:39:01 PM] Julian Lee: Mmm.

[10:39:06 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: We're frienda

[10:39:06 PM] Betsy: Haha!

[10:39:07 PM] Julian Lee: Who cares.

[10:39:10 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Friends

[10:39:10 PM] Niamh O'Connell: probably

[10:39:14 PM] adam: nevermind, she left.

[10:39:23 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Hm

[10:39:25 PM] Niamh O'Connell: i did not

[10:39:26 PM] Betsy: Quick adam now! Run!

[10:39:32 PM] Julian Lee: Adam... Go on fanfic and post this conversation, would ja?

[10:39:38 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[10:39:40 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: No.

[10:39:41 PM] Betsy: No!

[10:39:41 PM] adam: So your just laughing at us?

And fine Betz...

[10:39:51 PM] Julian Lee: We need a Skype Conversations two,

[10:39:54 PM] adam: I will... Simply as revenge.

[10:39:54 PM] Niamh O'Connell: *killing spree time*

[10:40:01 PM] Betsy: No!

[10:40:07 PM] Julian Lee: You know...

[10:40:12 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I HATE YOU ALL

[10:40:16 PM] Betsy: Its for ff not combos!

[10:40:18 PM] adam: Um... Now I'll run Betz.

*Bolts*

[10:40:18 PM] Julian Lee: I realized we didn't make fun of Niamh.

[10:40:19 PM] Betsy: Etc

[10:40:22 PM] Betsy: Wtd

[10:40:22 PM] Julian Lee: Hmmmmmm.

[10:40:25 PM] Betsy: Wtf

[10:40:28 PM] Betsy: Ahhhhhh!

[10:40:33 PM] Betsy: I give up!

[10:40:37 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Lets make fun of her

[10:40:41 PM] Julian Lee: Nah...

[10:40:46 PM] Betsy: Ha

[10:40:50 PM] Julian Lee: Give her a bit of breathing space...

[10:40:52 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: :P

[10:40:52 PM] Julian Lee: Then...

[10:40:55 PM] Julian Lee: BAM!

[10:40:57 PM] Niamh O'Connell: I'm too awsm

[10:40:58 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Gfnxc

[10:41:03 PM] Betsy: Adam are you running!

[10:41:03 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Wooow

[10:41:06 PM] Betsy: Plz

[10:41:28 PM] adam: YES!

[10:41:35 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ... lol

[10:41:36 PM] Julian Lee: One, two, three, four, spill their guts on the floor!

[10:41:37 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ew

[10:41:40 PM] Betsy: My legs are too short to run fast...

[10:41:48 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ..

[10:41:54 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Short people

[10:42:01 PM] Julian Lee: Five, six, seven, eight, the tortures coming, just you wait!

[10:42:04 PM] Betsy: 5 foot remember?

[10:42:12 PM] Betsy: Lmfao!

[10:42:14 PM] adam: Mine are like... Three feet long.

[10:42:23 PM] Betsy: Cause ur thinkable that way and damn!

[10:42:38 PM] Niamh O'Connell: *yawn*

[10:42:39 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Read that wrong

[10:43:03 PM] Betsy: Mine are 2 and a half I think... I hope...

[10:43:11 PM] adam: I have long legs..

[10:43:16 PM] Betsy: ...

[10:43:22 PM] Betsy: Run faster!

[10:43:28 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[10:43:33 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Im hungry

[10:43:34 PM] Betsy: Hehe

[10:43:40 PM] Betsy: ...how?

[10:43:47 PM] Niamh O'Connell: don't know don't care

[10:43:52 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I eat like a fatass

[10:43:58 PM] Betsy: U just ate like 4 hours ago...

[10:44:04 PM] Betsy: O.o

[10:44:08 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Exactly.

[10:44:11 PM] Betsy: Where does it go!

[10:44:22 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: To the toilet?

[10:44:26 PM] adam: I eat a lot... But I'm still very skinny.

[10:44:26 PM] Betsy: Artie has a black hole...

[10:44:40 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: O.O

[10:44:44 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Black hole

[10:44:51 PM] Betsy: Hehe lucky bastard

[10:44:52 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I thought he was white

[10:45:00 PM] Betsy: I have to work out...

[10:45:02 PM] Betsy: He is...

[10:45:07 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: (facepalm)

[10:45:11 PM] Niamh O'Connell: -_-

[10:45:14 PM] Betsy: I'm saying his stomach is a black hole...

[10:45:16 PM] adam: I am white, but my stomach is like a black hole..

[10:45:19 PM] Betsy: OMG Sadie!

[10:45:25 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...sure

[10:45:28 PM] Betsy: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! !

[10:45:36 PM] Betsy: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

[10:45:36 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: That

[10:45:49 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[10:45:52 PM] Julian Lee: O.o

[10:45:52 PM] Niamh O'Connell: great metaphor...

[10:45:55 PM] Julian Lee: Oh my god.

[10:45:56 PM] Betsy: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEW WWEEEEEEEEWW

[10:46:03 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: *slams head against wall*

[10:46:06 PM] adam: ...

[10:46:12 PM] Julian Lee: *Holds up hand for a high five*

[10:46:20 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Me?

[10:46:23 PM] Betsy: *faints* *falls off adam*

[10:46:25 PM] Julian Lee: Yup.

[10:46:37 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: *high fives*

[10:46:41 PM] Julian Lee: Falls... Off... Adam... HA H AJ HA AHA AHA AHAHAH A

[10:46:45 PM] Julian Lee: OH MY GODS.

[10:46:48 PM] Julian Lee: FUNNY!

[10:46:55 PM] adam: ...

[10:47:02 PM] Betsy: *twitches on floodlight*

[10:47:03 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Lol

[10:47:07 PM] Betsy: Floor...

[10:47:09 PM] Betsy: Wtf

[10:47:13 PM] adam: I'm going to have to pick Betsy up now, aren't I?

[10:47:14 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: NOT IN FRONT OF US

[10:47:14 PM] Julian Lee: FLoodlight?

[10:47:24 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Floood? ;)

[10:47:25 PM] Julian Lee: Pick up Betsy... H AH AH H HA HHHHHH H AAAHA AH

[10:47:30 PM] Julian Lee: O.o

[10:47:31 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Oob

[10:47:32 PM] Julian Lee: NICE!

[10:47:36 PM] adam: ...

[10:47:38 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: From the corner?

[10:47:38 PM] Betsy: Black hole... *twitch, shudder*

[10:47:54 PM] Niamh O'Connell: popcorn?

[10:47:54 PM] Julian Lee: Flood from a black hole... O.o

[10:47:59 PM] Julian Lee: SUre.

[10:48:03 PM] Julian Lee: *Takes some*

[10:48:10 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Hes picking her up from the street corner

[10:48:15 PM] Julian Lee: O.o

[10:48:16 PM] Betsy: Artie! Save me from this madman! *squirms in L's arms*

[10:48:22 PM] Julian Lee: Wait, what!

[10:48:30 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: LOOOL

[10:48:31 PM] adam: ... *Punches Julian in the face.*

[10:48:35 PM] Julian Lee: *Dumps Betsy on the floor*

[10:48:37 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Incest

[10:48:39 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Ew

[10:48:42 PM] Niamh O'Connell: bizzare

[10:48:47 PM] Julian Lee: You can have her, she's too whiny.

[10:48:49 PM] Betsy: Ow...

[10:48:55 PM] Betsy: I got dropped

[10:49:00 PM] adam: Well, that works.

*Picks Betsy up and keeps running.*

[10:49:01 PM] Julian Lee: She goes 'Oh, Adam's going to save me'

[10:49:04 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: On a pole?

[10:49:17 PM] Betsy: Rawr Artie!

[10:49:27 PM] Julian Lee: 'Adam is going to kick your ass when he finds out about this'

[10:49:31 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Yup, dropped on a pole

[10:49:35 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Adam'x

[10:49:35 PM] Julian Lee: Blah blah blah Adam.

[10:49:39 PM] Betsy: O.o

[10:49:40 PM] adam: ...

[10:49:42 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Adam's

[10:49:52 PM] Julian Lee: O.o

[10:49:53 PM] Betsy: Wtf...

[10:49:55 PM] Julian Lee: NICE!

[10:50:00 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Yup

[10:50:13 PM] Julian Lee: I think we broke Niamh.

[10:50:27 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: JOIN DA CLUB OF EVIL NIAMH

[10:50:30 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[10:50:32 PM] Betsy: *scrambles back on shoulder* quick! In the jet! To the moon!

[10:50:35 PM] Niamh O'Connell: nah u didn't

[10:50:39 PM] Julian Lee: we have cookies.

[10:50:49 PM] Julian Lee: To the moon

[10:50:51 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: And juice

[10:50:58 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Lol moon

[10:50:59 PM] Julian Lee: What a nice love story,

[10:51:08 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Kinky

[10:51:11 PM] adam: Fuck the moon. TO NARNIA!

[10:51:18 PM] Betsy: Oh no! They're there too!

[10:51:23 PM] Julian Lee: Unforetunataly the rocket breaks in half and only one of you fly to the moon.

[10:51:23 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Fuck?

[10:51:27 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Ohoho

[10:51:30 PM] Niamh O'Connell: screw narnia

[10:51:37 PM] Betsy: *trembles in fear on shoulder*

[10:51:37 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Haha

[10:51:46 PM] Julian Lee: And they kill themselves because they don't have each other.

[10:51:51 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Use protection.

[10:51:57 PM] Julian Lee: TRADGEDY WORTHY OF SHAKESPEARE.

[10:51:58 PM] Betsy: ...O.I

[10:52:03 PM] Betsy: O.o

[10:52:08 PM] Betsy: -.o

[10:52:18 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: :D

[10:52:20 PM] Julian Lee: What...?

[10:52:39 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: They cant handle the awesomeness

[10:52:46 PM] adam: ... I haven't been paying attention. What?

[10:52:56 PM] Julian Lee: Scroll up Adam.

[10:53:02 PM] Julian Lee: Lots of Percabeth jokes.

[10:53:08 PM] Julian Lee: Which reminds me...

[10:53:10 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: You and betsy been fucking like rabbits

[10:53:19 PM] Julian Lee: Niamh needs a character.

[10:53:22 PM] adam: ...

[10:53:24 PM] Julian Lee: Katie?

[10:53:25 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: In the moon, narnia

[10:53:31 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Katie..

[10:53:34 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Yup.

[10:53:39 PM] Julian Lee: Mmmhm.

[10:53:43 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Who's her travis, tho?

[10:53:48 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I ship em

[10:53:52 PM] Julian Lee: Wait... Betsy's offline...

[10:53:57 PM] Niamh O'Connell: I kill plants...

[10:53:58 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[10:54:00 PM] Julian Lee: We broke her...

[10:54:02 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Fuuuuck

[10:54:10 PM] Julian Lee: You kill plants?

[10:54:14 PM] Julian Lee: Ummm...

[10:54:23 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Hm

[10:54:25 PM] Julian Lee: Important girl characters...

[10:54:25 PM] Niamh O'Connell: not for a living...

[10:54:29 PM] Julian Lee: Hmmmm.

[10:54:38 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Not piper

[10:54:38 PM] Julian Lee: HAZEL!

[10:54:43 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I hate her

[10:54:44 PM] Julian Lee: REYNA!

[10:54:49 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: REYNA

[10:54:50 PM] Niamh O'Connell: ug hell no

[10:55:03 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Hm..

[10:55:16 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Clariss

[10:55:18 PM] Niamh O'Connell: maybe...

[10:55:22 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Clarisse

[10:55:45 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Adam - percy betsy - annabeth

[10:55:47 PM] Niamh O'Connell: I want an electric spear

[10:55:53 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Julian is who?

[10:55:58 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Im thalia

[10:56:09 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Julian

[10:56:18 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Who is yur char?

[10:56:27 PM] adam: He's Nico...

[10:56:37 PM] Julian Lee: Yeah.

[10:56:43 PM] adam: Even though I'm more darker and emo..

He's Nico.

[10:56:48 PM] Julian Lee: Wait...

[10:56:53 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Ok

[10:56:55 PM] Julian Lee: Niamh can be Bianca!

[10:56:56 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Nico.

[10:57:07 PM] adam: Agreed!

[10:57:15 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: YES.

[10:57:18 PM] Julian Lee: AH HAH!

[10:57:21 PM] Niamh O'Connell: this is...SPARTA

[10:57:24 PM] Julian Lee: I AM ON FIRE!

[10:57:31 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Leo...

[10:57:44 PM] Julian Lee: It's a Sherlock reference.

[10:57:50 PM] Julian Lee: :)

[10:58:03 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Ok so... Annabeth, percy, thalia, nico, and bianca.

[10:58:14 PM] adam: Yup!

[10:58:25 PM] Niamh O'Connell: so bianca?

[10:58:25 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: :D

[10:58:32 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Yup

[10:58:45 PM] Betsy: Phone keeps dying...

[10:58:50 PM] Betsy: Gr

[10:58:53 PM] adam: I just realized something... There's fanfics pairing me with all of you...

*Shudders*

[10:58:59 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[10:59:04 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: NICERCY

[10:59:08 PM] Niamh O'Connell: scary

[10:59:13 PM] adam: CAN I SHOOT MYSELF?!

[10:59:20 PM] Julian Lee: Wait...

[10:59:20 PM] Betsy: O.o

[10:59:20 PM] Betsy: No

[10:59:22 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: NICERCY LUKERCY

[10:59:24 PM] Julian Lee: SON OF A.

[10:59:28 PM] Betsy: U still need to run

[10:59:33 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Eeeeep

[10:59:34 PM] adam: WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?

[10:59:36 PM] Julian Lee: Oh. Adam, you dirty cheater.

[10:59:38 PM] Betsy: O.o

[10:59:41 PM] Betsy: Maybe now...

[10:59:42 PM] Julian Lee: AND FOR THE RECORD.

[10:59:46 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Manwhore.

[10:59:56 PM] Niamh O'Connell: haha

[11:00:04 PM] adam: For the record... Fuck fanfiction..

[11:00:10 PM] Julian Lee: YOUR FRIEND LUKE CAN TAKE THE ROLE OF CASTELLAN,

[11:00:16 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[11:00:19 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: No.

[11:00:23 PM] Julian Lee: And we all know RIck set up Thuke.

[11:00:37 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: LEAVE HIM OUTTA THIS

[11:00:37 PM] Julian Lee: Sadie and luke, sitting in a tree.

[11:00:40 PM] Betsy: ...

[11:00:41 PM] Julian Lee: Awww.

[11:00:49 PM] Julian Lee: Over protective girlfriens.

[11:00:49 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Shut. Up

[11:01:01 PM] adam: Well Julian, you get nobody..

[11:01:01 PM] Betsy: K.u.s.s.I.n.g

[11:01:04 PM] Julian Lee: :)

[11:01:04 PM] Betsy: I

[11:01:07 PM] Niamh O'Connell: percyxluke = puke lol

[11:01:07 PM] Julian Lee: Yup..

[11:01:12 PM] Julian Lee: Yup.

[11:01:15 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Lukercy

[11:01:19 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Nicercy

[11:01:24 PM] Betsy: ...

[11:01:26 PM] Julian Lee: Any one say Percy/Luke I go puke.

[11:01:32 PM] Julian Lee: :)

[11:01:34 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Nico and percy = awesome

[11:01:38 PM] Julian Lee: NO.

[11:01:39 PM] Niamh O'Connell: to true lol

[11:01:41 PM] adam: NO, I AGREE WITH THE TERM PUKE. That's what I want to do when I think about it..

[11:01:50 PM] Julian Lee: Thalia/Luke is awesome.

[11:01:55 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[11:01:58 PM] Julian Lee: Not really, I just want revenge.

[11:02:06 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: NO.

[11:02:06 PM] adam: And fuck Percy/Nico.

[11:02:15 PM] Betsy: How about the regular percabeth. Wtf happened with all thease pairings!

[11:02:16 PM] Julian Lee: I support Perlia better.

[11:02:19 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: You wanna fuck em too?

[11:02:21 PM] Julian Lee: :)

[11:02:28 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Damn adam.

[11:02:34 PM] Niamh O'Connell: (facepalm)

[11:02:42 PM] Julian Lee: PERLIA

[11:02:45 PM] Julian Lee: PERLIA!

[11:02:51 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: NICERCY

[11:02:59 PM] Julian Lee: That's it.

[11:03:03 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Nicercy.

[11:03:05 PM] adam: God damn... Thalia/Nico.

I'm done.

[11:03:07 PM] Julian Lee: HUNGER GAMES TIME.

[11:03:11 PM] Niamh O'Connell: THIS IS WAR

[11:03:12 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[11:03:14 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: NO

[11:03:22 PM] Julian Lee: ADAM IS PEETA AND SADIE IS KATNISS.

[11:03:27 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Hes like my half brother of evil

[11:03:30 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: NO

[11:03:33 PM] Niamh O'Connell: yes war=fun

[11:03:34 PM] Julian Lee: AND WE ALL KNOW THEIR SHIP NAME.

[11:03:36 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I Like gale

[11:03:45 PM] Julian Lee: *Crowd goes* PEENIS!

[11:03:46 PM] Betsy: I hate Perela...

[11:03:47 PM] adam: Dude, I don't know what the fuck the hunger games are. I've never read them.

[11:03:50 PM] Julian Lee: :D

[11:03:59 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Its peeniss

[11:04:04 PM] Betsy: Me either

[11:04:06 PM] Julian Lee: ]:)

[11:04:12 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[11:04:17 PM] adam: I'd rather get a sword and fight to the death.. Can that be arranged?

[11:04:17 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: no.

[11:04:28 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: You cant die

[11:04:32 PM] Julian Lee: Get what sword? *Bats eyes innocently*

[11:04:35 PM] Julian Lee: Lol,

[11:04:42 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: You had sex with hades, member?

[11:04:47 PM] adam: Dude, I still own a katana..

[11:04:51 PM] Julian Lee: Oh yeah!

[11:05:01 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I stil

[11:05:07 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[11:05:14 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Own a machete

[11:05:16 PM] Julian Lee: You know what...

[11:05:26 PM] Julian Lee: Niamh's breathing space... OVER.

[11:05:33 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[11:05:34 PM] Niamh O'Connell: bazooka to ur head?

[11:05:41 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Evil fucker lol

[11:05:42 PM] Julian Lee: I also support Percy/Bianca.

[11:05:53 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ME TOO

[11:05:57 PM] Julian Lee: ]:)

[11:06:04 PM] adam: ...

[11:06:07 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Remember the rated m bianca percy one?

[11:06:09 PM] Julian Lee: And we all know who that is.

[11:06:13 PM] adam: WHY AM I THE CENTER OF ALL OF THIS?

[11:06:28 PM] Julian Lee: And Betsy... You only hate it cause your jealous.

[11:06:28 PM] adam: And Sadie, what are you talking about?

[11:06:28 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Youre the oldest

[11:06:30 PM] Niamh O'Connell: coz its funny

[11:06:35 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Father manwhore

[11:06:47 PM] Julian Lee: Cause your the only one that's a guy excluding me who fights back.

[11:06:48 PM] adam: *Sighs* Just if I could die...

[11:06:56 PM] Julian Lee: :)

[11:07:01 PM] Julian Lee: Yeah...

[11:07:08 PM] Betsy: ...what?

[11:07:13 PM] Julian Lee: Check back in fifty years or so.

[11:07:14 PM] Betsy: About me?

[11:07:19 PM] Betsy: ...

[11:07:30 PM] Betsy: Lost

[11:07:31 PM] Niamh O'Connell: then we'd torture u in hell instead :)

[11:07:36 PM] Julian Lee: Niamh just agreed to Perianca!

[11:07:43 PM] adam: THE FUCK?

[11:07:48 PM] Julian Lee: WHOOO HOOOOOO!

[11:07:52 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: :D hed be fucking kronos

[11:07:55 PM] Niamh O'Connell: no i didn't

[11:07:57 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: In tartarus

[11:08:00 PM] Betsy: *climbs down Adam* we need a new strategy ...

[11:08:10 PM] Julian Lee: Climbs down from what

[11:08:12 PM] Julian Lee: :)

[11:08:16 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Next position u mean..

[11:08:21 PM] Betsy: O.o

[11:08:27 PM] Betsy: Shoulder ...

[11:08:28 PM] Julian Lee: (rofl)

[11:08:34 PM] Betsy: O.o

[11:08:35 PM] Julian Lee: Sure, shoulder.

[11:08:40 PM] adam: ...

God, you people need theorapy..

[11:08:40 PM] Betsy: Wtf!"

[11:08:43 PM] Julian Lee: (mm)

[11:08:45 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: High five anyone?

[11:08:51 PM] Julian Lee: *High five*

[11:09:07 PM] Julian Lee: You know... I should probably get back to my story...

[11:09:08 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Youre my evil bro, dude.

[11:09:08 PM] Betsy: *climbs back up* never mind. Keep going...

[11:09:10 PM] Julian Lee: Too lazy...

[11:09:14 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I swear u are

[11:09:18 PM] Julian Lee: Climbs back up what?

[11:09:26 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Keep going huh?

[11:09:29 PM] Betsy: Shoulder! !

[11:09:32 PM] Julian Lee: ]:)

[11:09:36 PM] Betsy: Ahhhhhh!

[11:09:39 PM] adam: I'll just run..

[11:09:41 PM] Julian Lee: Oh reaaallyyyyyyyyyyy?

[11:09:47 PM] Julian Lee: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuure.

[11:09:50 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: She likes it rough

[11:09:50 PM] Betsy: MY EYES!

[11:09:58 PM] Betsy: How did u know?

[11:10:03 PM] Betsy: XD

[11:10:11 PM] Betsy: Payback bitches!

[11:10:11 PM] Julian Lee: The number of 'U's determine the amount of sarcasm.

[11:10:31 PM] Niamh O'Connell: I figured

[11:10:34 PM] Betsy: ...lost...

[11:10:35 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: You guys doin it in front of us

[11:10:39 PM] Julian Lee: Because Adam told us in the future and my future self's monkey told my monkey who told me.

[11:10:47 PM] Julian Lee: Yup.

[11:10:54 PM] Julian Lee: My imaginary pet monkey.

[11:10:58 PM] Julian Lee: :)

[11:11:01 PM] Betsy: I'm lost in Narnia...

[11:11:06 PM] Julian Lee: Awwww.

[11:11:07 PM] Betsy: Cause if Adam

[11:11:09 PM] adam: ... I'm lost... So damned lost...

[11:11:11 PM] Julian Lee: Adam's not lost.

[11:11:18 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Unicornsss across the skyyy fuuckingggg bitches

[11:11:19 PM] Julian Lee: He's just... 'Busy'.

[11:11:21 PM] Niamh O'Connell: In civility thou seem'st so empty

[11:11:23 PM] Betsy: But at least we're away from you crazy pol

[11:11:47 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Pole?

[11:11:50 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: :)

[11:11:54 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Adam's?

[11:12:04 PM] Julian Lee: 9 months later... 2 children of the rulers of narnia.

[11:12:22 PM] Betsy: OK. Now for real. Good night guys. And no Sadie! Rawr Artie.

[11:12:23 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Three now, wouldnt it be?

[11:12:28 PM] Julian Lee: Looks strangely like the guy called Adam.

[11:12:37 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[11:12:41 PM] Julian Lee: Bye Betsy!

[11:12:50 PM] adam: Rawr Betz!

[11:12:50 PM] Betsy: Bye!

[11:12:52 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Byeee

[11:12:56 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Betsy

[11:12:56 PM] Julian Lee: *Pssst* More Percabeth jokes on the way*

[11:13:06 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: *nods*

[11:13:08 PM] Betsy: Rawr again! Peace!

[11:13:16 PM] Julian Lee: Uh huh!

[11:13:17 PM] adam: ... Fuck!

[11:13:28 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Adam, no.

[11:13:30 PM] Julian Lee: Now, people, let me tell you a story.

[11:13:40 PM] Niamh O'Connell: uhuh

[11:13:42 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Keep it in yo pants

[11:13:46 PM] Julian Lee: One day, Nico angered Percy.

[11:13:49 PM] Julian Lee: And Annabeth.

[11:13:53 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: OHo

[11:13:58 PM] Julian Lee: And they tried to kill him.

[11:14:05 PM] Niamh O'Connell: uhuh

[11:14:05 PM] Betsy: Wait I forgot something!

[11:14:16 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: AND THALIA

[11:14:28 PM] adam: No, I probably stabed you in the fucking gut.

[11:14:31 PM] Julian Lee: But Nico ran between them and their faces halted an inch from the other's face.

[11:14:47 PM] Julian Lee: And then Nico smashed their heads together.

[11:14:48 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[11:14:52 PM] Julian Lee: And they fainted.

[11:14:56 PM] Betsy: Oh sure...

[11:14:57 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[11:14:58 PM] Julian Lee: Holding each other.

[11:14:59 PM] adam: I definatly stabbed you.

[11:15:04 PM] Betsy: No one cares what I forgot...

[11:15:12 PM] adam: I just spelled that wrong...

[11:15:14 PM] Julian Lee: And Nico had some good blackmail on video.

[11:15:15 PM] Niamh O'Connell: The plague of Greece upon thee, thou mongrel beef-witted lord

[11:15:20 PM] Betsy: D;

[11:15:23 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Is this going on fanfic?

[11:15:26 PM] Julian Lee: THE END.

[11:15:26 PM] Julian Lee: YES.

[11:15:36 PM] Niamh O'Connell: why

[11:15:37 PM] Julian Lee: Adam, that's your job.

[11:15:38 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ADAM.

[11:15:45 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Put this there.

[11:15:48 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Now.

[11:15:55 PM] adam: It's not over yet!

[11:15:56 PM] Betsy: *climbs down Adam and jumps into snow bed* NOW GOOD NIGHT!

[11:15:56 PM] Julian Lee: :)

[11:15:59 PM] Julian Lee: Yeah...

[11:16:03 PM] Julian Lee: EWWWWWWWWWW

[11:16:06 PM] Betsy: And don't

[11:16:09 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Snow?

[11:16:14 PM] Julian Lee: TOO MANY IMAGES OF PERCABETH.

[11:16:15 PM] Niamh O'Connell: (tmi)

[11:16:17 PM] Betsy: Yes snow

[11:16:19 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Its white stuff

[11:16:24 PM] Betsy: O.I

[11:16:25 PM] adam: There's a bed of snow..? THE FUCK?

[11:16:26 PM] Betsy: O.o

[11:16:36 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: :D

[11:16:44 PM] Julian Lee: Yeah, it's just like that straw bed. You know... The one that coach gleeson caught them in...

[11:16:49 PM] adam: I guess I'll sit in a tree as guard..

[11:16:49 PM] Julian Lee: :)

[11:16:54 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: OHOHO

[11:16:59 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: (devil)

[11:16:59 PM] Julian Lee: Adam sitting in a tree.

[11:17:05 PM] Betsy: Bye! WEIRDOS! AND thx Artie!

[11:17:13 PM] Julian Lee: Dropping down on an unexpecting Betsy.

[11:17:16 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: You gonna fuck a nymph?

[11:17:17 PM] adam: And now this will be some damned joke...

[11:17:24 PM] adam: And there it was!

[11:17:25 PM] Julian Lee: HEY, THAT'S A GOOD SONG!

[11:17:32 PM] Betsy: I should stop reading

[11:17:36 PM] Betsy: Turn the phone

[11:17:37 PM] Julian Lee: A one, a two, a three!

[11:17:38 PM] Betsy: Off

[11:17:41 PM] Betsy: And sleep

[11:17:42 PM] Betsy: But

[11:17:51 PM] Julian Lee: Adam sitting in a tree~

[11:17:52 PM] Betsy: You guys make me want to stay... again

[11:17:59 PM] Niamh O'Connell: are there fish in ur steam of consiousness?

[11:18:03 PM] adam: Go to bed Betz, you need it.

[11:18:07 PM] Julian Lee: Dropping down on an unsuspecting Betsy!

[11:18:12 PM] Betsy: So I can punch you idiots!

[11:18:17 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Lol

[11:18:19 PM] Julian Lee: Betsy didn't know~

[11:18:33 PM] Julian Lee: That he had jumped on the snow~

[11:18:43 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: DA WHITE STUFF

[11:18:48 PM] Julian Lee: And Adam the man whore~

[11:19:06 PM] Betsy: Fine. Night guys. rawr. Juliian shut UP!

[11:19:13 PM] Julian Lee: The next morning he was very sore~

[11:19:16 PM] Julian Lee: :)

[11:19:20 PM] adam: Rawr Betz. Night!

[11:19:45 PM] Julian Lee: And So after that, Betsy was pregnant.

[11:19:50 PM] adam: ...

[11:19:53 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: With

[11:20:03 PM] Julian Lee: And Adam asked for Forgivement!

[11:20:13 PM] Julian Lee: But Betsy wouldn't say yes.

[11:20:24 PM] Julian Lee: And Adam was left in the west.

[11:20:30 PM] Niamh O'Connell: u r odd

[11:20:41 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Doing incest

[11:20:47 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: That rhymes

[11:20:54 PM] adam: ...

[11:20:55 PM] Julian Lee: But soon Betsy came back,

[11:21:20 PM] Niamh O'Connell: poor victim...

[11:21:24 PM] Julian Lee: And saw the whole place pregnant with Adam in the sack!

[11:21:27 PM] Julian Lee: :)

[11:21:37 PM] Julian Lee: And so, Betsy slapped Adam,

[11:21:45 PM] Niamh O'Connell: *sigh*

[11:21:54 PM] Julian Lee: And left him in a tavern.

[11:22:04 PM] Julian Lee: *Whispers* Bad mistake

[11:22:13 PM] adam: Niamh, are you thinking that Julian is a complete idiot too?

[11:22:14 PM] Julian Lee: Because he would take.

[11:22:25 PM] Julian Lee: Chorus time!

[11:22:39 PM] Julian Lee: Nah... I've run out of ideas...

[11:22:42 PM] Julian Lee: HEY!

[11:22:43 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Ok shut up

[11:22:46 PM] Niamh O'Connell: that would be stating the obvious

[11:22:57 PM] Julian Lee: There is a fine line between IDIOTIC, and MADNESS!

[11:23:13 PM] Niamh O'Connell: u r both:)

[11:23:52 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[11:23:59 PM] Julian Lee: ... No, not possible.

[11:24:07 PM] Julian Lee: Mad people are smart.

[11:24:14 PM] Julian Lee: Tea time!

[11:24:18 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I wonder...

[11:24:25 PM] Julian Lee: DOWN WITH THE BLOODY BIG HEAD!

[11:24:27 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Hm..

[11:24:34 PM] Niamh O'Connell: Yes, totally possible

[11:25:12 PM] Julian Lee: Yes Sadie, spill it!

[11:25:32 PM] Niamh O'Connell: ...

[11:25:41 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Nah

[11:26:18 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[11:26:44 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: :)

[11:26:56 PM] Niamh O'Connell: julia...

[11:27:12 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[11:27:25 PM] Niamh O'Connell: :)

[11:27:38 PM] adam: I'm back...

Oh, I'm so calling Julian Julia now.

[11:27:39 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Juliet.

[11:27:52 PM] Niamh O'Connell: no julia

[11:28:30 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Well, this is boring.

[11:28:34 PM] adam: I'm going with Julia, it's shorter!

[11:28:58 PM] Niamh O'Connell: yay

[11:29:29 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[11:29:35 PM] Julian Lee: SOn of a...

[11:29:58 PM] Niamh O'Connell: Roflmao

[11:30:01 PM] Julian Lee: That's it, I'm renaming all of you in my contact list...

[11:30:16 PM] Niamh O'Connell: okaaaaaay...

[11:30:19 PM] Julian Lee: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

[11:30:21 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: To what?

[11:30:23 PM] Julian Lee: :D :D

[11:30:37 PM] Niamh O'Connell: shrugs

[11:30:44 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: You dont have my number tho

[11:30:53 PM] Julian Lee: :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

[11:30:59 PM] Niamh O'Connell: mmm

[11:31:01 PM] Julian Lee: On skype of course.

[11:31:03 PM] adam: OH GOD!

[11:31:10 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Oh

[11:31:18 PM] adam: Smiley appocalypse...

[11:31:18 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: To what?

[11:31:19 PM] Julian Lee: My army... FORWARD MARCH!

[11:31:33 PM] Niamh O'Connell: spam lord...

[11:31:35 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Penguin army... Arm.

[11:31:38 PM] Julian Lee: :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

[11:31:44 PM] Julian Lee: FIRE!

[11:31:53 PM] Julian Lee: *Shoots smiley*

[11:31:58 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Wheres the commander?

[11:32:07 PM] Julian Lee: I HAVE TONS OF AMUNNITION!

[11:32:16 PM] Julian Lee: COMMANDER SMILEY, FORWARD!

[11:32:22 PM] Julian Lee: (rofl)

[11:32:44 PM] adam: (emo) - Him flipping his hair is how I feel right now..

[11:32:56 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Commander (facepalm) forward

[11:32:56 PM] Niamh O'Connell: hmm

[11:33:19 PM] Niamh O'Connell: O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:-)O:)

[11:33:31 PM] Niamh O'Connell: idk...

[11:33:32 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[11:33:39 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ...

[11:33:48 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I hate all of you.

[11:33:49 PM] adam: OOOOKAY...

[11:33:54 PM] adam: I do too.

[11:34:06 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[11:34:09 PM] Niamh O'Connell: feel so hated...

[11:34:56 PM] adam: I'm fine with you Niamh. I just hate Julian and Sadie. it happens often.

[11:35:30 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: If you hate me so much then, fine.

[11:35:38 PM] Niamh O'Connell: ok now I feel less hated (music)

[11:36:09 PM] adam: Well Sadie, you call me a manwhore too often!

[11:36:31 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I was joking tho

[11:36:35 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Fine.

[11:37:00 PM] adam: I'm kidding! Sheesh..

[11:37:28 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[11:37:40 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[11:37:45 PM] Julian Lee: BLAH!

[11:37:47 PM] Niamh O'Connell: ...

[11:39:18 PM] Julian Lee: BLAH!

[11:39:22 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[11:39:29 PM] Julian Lee: This must go on fanfic now.

[11:39:29 PM] Julian Lee: GO!

[11:39:43 PM] adam: FINE!

[11:40:02 PM] Niamh O'Connell: okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaay...

[11:40:09 PM] adam: God...

[11:40:09 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: .

[11:40:21 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: ._.

[11:40:28 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: I...

[11:40:30 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[11:40:37 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: Fuck, I hate life

[11:40:49 PM] Niamh O'Connell: humm

[11:41:02 PM] вєℓιєвєя.: *jumps into tartarus*

[11:41:28 PM] Julian Lee: ...

[11:41:41 PM] Niamh O'Connell: torture is soo much fun ^_^

**Well, hope you guys didn't attempt to kill yourselves or anything. It's kinda hard not to while reading these. **

**Peace out!**


End file.
